Not What You Expect
by shadow miko
Summary: NarutoInuyasha: Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it’s not what she expects. KagomeSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. Vote on pairings! ****

**Pairings suggested below:**

Kagome/Sasuke

Kagome/Iruka

Kagome/Kakashi

Kagome/Gaara

Kagome/Neji

Kagome/Kiba

Kagome/Itachi

If there are any others you would like Kagome to be paired for tell me and I will put it on the poll.

Permanent pairings are: Lee/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata and Ino/Shikamaru

A/N: In this fanfiction I'm going to change the age of some of the characters to be able to fit in with the story so ages are as below:

Kagome: 16

Sesshomaru: 500/20

Sasuke: 18

Naruto: 18

Sakura: 18

Kakashi: 26

Iruka: 25

Itachi: 23

Gaara: 18

Temari: 21

Kankuro: 20

Hinata: 18

Kiba: 18

Shino: 18

Ino: 18

Shikamaru: 18

Choji: 18

Neji: 19

Lee: 19

TenTen: 19

**Not What You Expect**

**Chapter 1-Day of destiny**

Kagome looked around her as the cold harsh winds that whistled round the lifeless battlefield, as her long raven hair bloodied from battle matted together and blew thickly in the winds.

She looked down at her hand and saw the completed jewel of four souls lying lifelessly.

Silent tears rand down her face as she saw her friends lying lifelessly over the battlefield, the only one to survive along with herself was Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, who had not just months ago invited her to join his family blood line by using a blood bond. He stood watching me, Tokijin in his hand.

Kagome had left Shippo with Kaede back in the village however the village was destroyed by Naraku's lesser demons, however Kaede couldn't fend them all off, and had unfortunately died during the battle.

"Kagome…" began Sesshomaru as he sheathed Tokijin

Kagome turned to look at him and saw her walk towards her, she stood, and without a second thought ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Sister…" Sesshomaru trailed off as he heard and smelt his adopted sister's sad sobs, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and rested his head a top of her own.

"Kagome, I think it would be best if you left this era…" he began again but was interrupted by Kagome lifting her head to look at him and pulling partly out of his embrace to look at him.

"What are you saying?" she asked confused

"There is nothing left in this era for you, you have completed your duty" he answered

"But Sesshomaru, of course I have something in this era, I have you…and Rin…" She began

"Yes, maybe so but I fear this world will only bring you misery, and I don't want my only sister to live that life…" he began as he pried the jewel of four souls from her hands and began to put it round her neck "So I am sending you home once and for all, you are never to return to this world"

"Sesshomaru…" she began but was cut off by Sesshomaru

"I give you Tensaiga and Tetsaiga as a memoir of your time, never forget us…Sister"

And with that Kagome ran as fast as she could to the bone eaters well, clutching the two swords in her hands, she turned one more time before jumping into the well whispering "Good bye brother" and then disappearing into the well, but as she jumped in she was surrounded by a green light instead of a blue one.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think.

In the next chapter Kagome will meet team 7 so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. Vote on pairings! ****

**Pairings suggested below:**

Kagome/Sasuke: 2

Kagome/Iruka: 0

Kagome/Kakashi: 0

Kagome/Gaara: 0

Kagome/Neji: 0

Kagome/Kiba: 0

Kagome/Itachi: 0

If there are any others you would like Kagome to be paired for tell me and I will put it on the poll.

Permanent pairings are: Lee/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata and Ino/Shikamaru

A/N: In this fanfiction I'm going to change the age of some of the characters to be able to fit in with the story so ages are as below:

Kagome: 16

Sesshomaru: 500/20

Sasuke: 18

Naruto: 18

Sakura: 18

Kakashi: 26

Iruka: 25

Itachi: 23

Gaara: 18

Temari: 21

Kankuro: 20

Hinata: 18

Kiba: 18

Shino: 18

Ino: 18

Shikamaru: 18

Choji: 18

Neji: 19

Lee: 19

TenTen: 19

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"There is nothing left in this era for you, you have completed your duty" he answered

"But Sesshomaru, of course I have something in this era, I have you…and Rin…" She began

"Yes, maybe so but I fear this world will only bring you misery, and I don't want my only sister to live that life…" he began as he pried the jewel of four souls from her hands and began to put it round her neck "So I am sending you home once and for all, you are never to return to this world"

"Sesshomaru…" she began but was cut off by Sesshomaru

"I give you Tensaiga and Tetsaiga as a memoir of your time, never forget us…Sister"

And with that Kagome ran as fast as she could to the bone eaters well, clutching the two swords in her hands, she turned one more time before jumping into the well whispering "Good bye brother" and then disappearing into the well, but as she jumped in she was surrounded by a green light instead of a blue one.

**Chapter 2-Konoha**

Kagome had been home for months now; she had discovered that the green light had been a sign of the well sealing and not allowing her to enter that era again. Ever since that day Sesshomaru had sent her away she had done nothing but mourn the death of her friends passing as well as missing her brother.

Kagome sighed slightly to her self; she was at the moment on a train to the village of Konoha, she was to visit her cousin Shikamaru Nara. Her mother thought it best that she get away for a while a vacation of sorts. Although loved her cousin very much she wasn't quite sure what she was going to say to him, after all she hadn't seen him since she was 6 and he 8.

She thought about all the times he had come to the shrine but she had never been to his own home.

Meanwhile in Konoha Shikamaru was walking towards the gates of Konoha to wait for his cousin Kagome, he knew from what his aunt had said that she needed a holiday of sorts and asked him if she could come live with him for a while, he had agreed because he had loved spending time with her when they were young however what worried him was that his aunt had said she had changed a lot of the year. She didn't know he was ninja, never mind coming to a ninja village that was why his father and mother never allowed Kagome to come to Konoha but what he couldn't understand is why let her now, but he figured it had something to do with the change she had undergone in the past year.

However at the Ichiraku Ramen shop, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and TenTen.

Ino was complaining about Shikamaru ditching them.

"He won't even tell us what's wrong, he's been so secretive as of late and want to know why?" cried Ino as she ragged Naruto whilst he was trying to eat his Ramen.

"But Ino Shikamaru is secretive he's never bothered telling us anything anyways before" said Choji between snacking on a bag of crisps.

"Choji, I heard you talking to Shikamaru this morning about something and don't deny it, so tell me what he said!" ordered Ino

"Said something about meeting someone by the gates" answered Choji

"That's it I'm going to investigate!" announced Ino

Ino began to marched out of the ramen shop, with Naruto, Choji, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata and TenTen behind her.

Just as they left the remaining ninja in the ramen shop narrowed their eyes as they felt a large amount of Chakra heading towards the village and abruptly left the shop after those who had left in search of the owner.

Kagome was walking towards a huge gate which she guessed was the village gate, but what caught her attention the most were the two men in the towers either side of the gate, they were producing huge amounts of energy which was slowly coming off them in waves, so she decided to hide her energy and just leave that of a normal human, but narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion.

As she got closer to the gate she was halted by one of the men.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" he questioned

But just has she were to answer, a boy who looked remarkably familiar around two years older than her self, stepped in.

"She's with me" answered the boy she knew was her cousin Shikamaru

Suddenly she dropped all the stuff she had been carrying and rushed towards him jumping into his arms hugging him.

Shikamaru just stood there for a few seconds as she hugged him before hugging her back as the two Anbu guards watched with amusement and surprise as well as becoming confused.

Meanwhile as Ino and the other Chuunin ninja's came across the gate, but they all just stopped dead in there tracks to see Shikamaru cuddle a young girl about two years younger than them selves.

As they broke apart they heard the girl's voice ring out.

"Shikamaru it's been awhile since I've last seen you" she said giving him one quick hug and releasing him.

"It's good to see you too, how is everyone?"

"There good, but at least we can have some bonding time" she answered

"Alright I've had enough, I want to know who the hell you are and why your all over my Shikamaru" shouted Ino

Both Kagome and Shikamaru turned their heads to see a mix group of male and female teens around their age and maybe older.

Kagome noticed they all held curious glances pointed at her except for the obviously angry blond.

"Can I help you?" asked Kagome

"Answer my question" gritted out the blond haired girl

"How troublesome" was Shikamaru reply

"Your girlfriend?" questioned Kagome

Just then both Ino and Shikamaru's had small tints of a blush gracing their features.

"No!" answered Shikamaru after some time

"Oh, well hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm Shikamaru's cousin from Tokyo" she answered

Just as she said she was Shikamaru's cousin, Ino look of anger turned to relief, but then everyone's faces took on a confused look when she mentioned her home.

A/N: ok that's the end of that chapter! Don't forget to vote and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. Vote on pairings! ****

**Pairings suggested below:**

Kagome/Sasuke: 3

Kagome/Iruka: 0

Kagome/Kakashi: 0

Kagome/Gaara: 2

Kagome/Neji: 1

Kagome/Kiba: 2

Kagome/Itachi: 0

Kagome/Shino: 1

By the looks of things, Sasuke/caromed pairing is winning but both caromed/Gaara and Kagome/Neji are catching up, so please continue to vote!

If there are any others you would like Kagome to be paired for tell me and I will put it on the poll.

Permanent pairings are: Lee/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata and Ino/Shikamaru

A/N: In this fanfiction I'm going to change the age of some of the characters to be able to fit in with the story so ages are as below:

Kagome: 16

Sesshomaru: 500/20

Sasuke: 18

Naruto: 18

Sakura: 18

Kakashi: 26

Iruka: 25

Itachi: 23

Gaara: 18

Temari: 21

Kankuro: 20

Hinata: 18

Kiba: 18

Shino: 18

Ino: 18

Shikamaru: 18

Choji: 18

Neji: 19

Lee: 19

TenTen: 19

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"Can I help you?" asked Kagome

"Answer my question" gritted out the blond haired girl

"How troublesome" was Shikamaru's reply

"Your girlfriend?" questioned Kagome

Just then both Ino and Shikamaru had small tints of a blush gracing their features.

"No!" answered Shikamaru after some time

"Oh, well hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm Shikamaru's cousin from Tokyo" she answered

Just as she said she was Shikamaru's cousin, Ino's look of anger turned to relief, but then everyone's faces took on a confused look when she mentioned her home.

**Chapter 3-Why Wasn't I Told?**

"Tokyo?" questioned Naruto in an inquiring voice whilst everyone but Neji, Sasuke and Shino gave her a skeptical look whilst they raised an eyebrow in query.

But just as Kagome was about to reply what Tokyo was Shikamaru interrupted her for the second that day.

"Tokyo is a non-ninja village, it's a place where nobody knows of the ninja arts or many fighting styles and when they go to school they do not learn about the ways of the ninja, they learn math, and English that sort of stuff"

Everyone nodded their head in understanding but there attention was once again brought to Kagome when she burst out laughing.

"Way to put it Shika. But ninja's don't exist" she began laughing again

Everyone began to gain serious expressions on their faces.

"Kagome I have some explaining to do" announced Shikamaru

By now everyone present knew that Kagome was unaware of her cousins' occupation.

The two Anbu guards starred on in interest as did the others as to how Shikamaru was going to break the news to her and how she was going to take it.

"You see Kagome this village is mainly made up of ninja and some villages but the main occupation is to become a ninja" said Shikamaru

"So are you a ninja?" she questioned

"I am" he answered

"How long?"

"What?" he asked

"I said how long have you been a stinking murder?" she shouted loud enough for the entire village to hear.

Everyone gasped in shock that she would say such a thing.

Shikamaru went to put an hand on her shoulder, seeing the troubled look in her eyes.

"Kagome, I think we should…" but he was cut off by Kagome's alarmingly icy voice.

"Don't touch me!"

Shikamaru now knew that she had definitely changed since he last saw her; he never ever saw her act like this. Normally when she was told secrets in the past she would just blow up in anger and go calm down once she found.

"You've changed?" he stated more than asked

"Answer my question" she gritted

The on lookers could see she was raving mad and so could Shikamaru, he could tell he couldn't steer her from the question she had asked him.

"6 years"

"But how long were you studying for, and don't try to fool me Shikamaru I'll be able to see the deceit in your eyes"

Again this shocked him; she had never acted like this ever in the past.

"8 years" he answered

A/N: when she asks him how long he's been studying to become a ninja she means the at the ninja academy.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" she asked

"Kagome maybe this would be better if you waited until we get home…" he was cut off again by her rage filled voice.

"Answer me!" she demanded

Everyone was taken back by her demanding tone

"When you were nothing but a mere babe I myself was only 2 years of age, but I was told the story, for I myself ponder why you lived so far away…" began Shikamaru

**------Flashback------**

An eighteen year old woman stood over a cradle that held a new born daughter. She had chocolate brown eyes and short face length black hair that slightly curled. Her name Kun Loon.

Suddenly the child began to cry, so Kun Loon picked the child up and rocked her in her arms, her daughters ocean blue eyes starring into her mothers brown chocolate ones.

"Now, now Kagome settle down, daddy will be home soon just a few more weeks" Kun Loon comforted her new born child.

However one week later a knock resounded on the door. It was late evening but Kun Loon wandered to the door to answer it.

In front of her stood two Anbu men, she looked at them in confusion before one handed her a letter.

"Sorry to disturb you so late in the evening Ms. But we had to deliver this message as soon as possible" said one of the Anbu men

"This is about Ryouji?" she stated more than asked

"Good evening Ms. But we must leave" answered the second Anbu man.

And with that the two Anbu men left leaving Kun Loon with an unanswered question.

Kun Loon opened the letter as she closed the door and sat next to the Moses basket she kept Kagome in. She began reading quietly to her self.

Dear, Mrs. Kun Loon Nara,

We are extremely sad to report that, whilst during your husband's mission, we are sad to report that Ryouji Nara has been assassinated.

Much respect,

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi

Kun Loon set down the letter gently as she began to weep into her own hands as the darkness set.

She took a look at her very first babe she had given to the man she had loved so dearly.

"I won't allow this life for you Kagome"

**------Flashback------**

"…That night was the last we saw of aunt Kun Loon until a year later we found a note that had been hidden, that had told us she had returned to the non-ninja village she had come from" finished Shikamaru

"Then what of Souta?" she asked

"Before your mother met your father she was to be wed to one Fumiaki Higurashi who had adopted you and she bore him a son" answered Shikamaru

"Take me home Shikamaru" she said quietly

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement and picked up her belongings and began to head towards his house.

Everyone present to hear the story didn't know what to do, so they just left to do what ever happened to popped into their heads.

A/N: Ok that's the end of that story so please review and please keep voting, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. Vote on pairings! ****

**Pairings suggested below:**

Kagome/Sasuke: 5

Kagome/Iruka: 0

Kagome/Kakashi: 0

Kagome/Gaara: 2

Kagome/Neji: 4

Kagome/Kiba: 4

Kagome/Itachi: 0

Kagome/Shino: 1

By the looks of things Sasuke is still winning however Kiba and Neji are catching up fast! Please keep voting please!

If there are any others you would like Kagome to be paired with tell I and I will put it on the poll.

Permanent pairings are: Lee/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata and Ino/Shikamaru

A/N: In this fanfiction I'm going to change the age of some of the characters to be able to fit in with the story so ages are as below:

Kagome: 16

Sesshomaru: 500/20

Sasuke: 18

Naruto: 18

Sakura: 18

Kakashi: 26

Iruka: 25

Itachi: 23

Gaara: 18

Temari: 21

Kankuro: 20

Hinata: 18

Kiba: 18

Shino: 18

Ino: 18

Shikamaru: 18

Choji: 18

Neji: 19

Lee: 19

TenTen: 19

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"…That night was the last we saw of aunt Kun Loon until a year later we found a note that had been hidden, that had told us she had returned to the non-ninja village she had come from" finished Shikamaru

"Then what of Souta?" she asked

"Before your mother met your father she was to be wed to one Fumiaki Higurashi who had adopted you and she bore him a son" answered Shikamaru

"Take me home Shikamaru" she said quietly

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement and picked up her belongings and began to head towards his house.

Everyone present to hear the story didn't know what to do, so they just left to do what ever happened to popped into their heads.

**Chapter 4-Run in with the drunk **

When Shikamaru had lead Kagome to the room she would be staying in, Kagome had lain down on her bed starring into nothingness, whilst her bags lay motionless on the floor in the corner of the room where Shikamaru had left them.

"Mother is it true?" she questioned herself 'Is this why you sent me to spend time with Shikamaru to get to know my proper family linage'

Kagome turned on her front and laid her head in her arms allowing herself to quietly fall asleep.

Shikamaru had been down stairs for hours now, when they had gotten home, he had taken Kagome straight to her room and left her to think things through, for he knew she was probably confused. But what he couldn't understand is why his aunt Kun Loon had sent her here after they had agreed that she was to know nothing of her real father or her own past in Konoha, but allowed them to still visit for she was the only thing they had that connected them to his uncle Ryouji. Although Fumiaki Higurashi was a bit uncertain of them to see Kagome, because she was the thing that connected Kun Loon and the Nara family, although he had agreed to adopt her as his own, he wasn't keen on them coming and seeing Kagome and Kun Loon.

But when he had left the academy he had stopped visiting Tokyo for he had less free time, but now she was here and they could make up for lost time, besides the fact he still needed to introduce her to the Hokage.

Shikamaru decided that he had allowed her enough time to unpack and rest she had been in her room for four hours now whilst he awaited her whilst doing nothing.

He knocked gently on the door but received no answer. He tried knocking again and a third time but still no answer so he gently opened the door and was met with a sleeping Kagome was just waking up.

"What's all the noise Shika?" she asked

"It's time to come and meet the Hokage of the village" answered Shikamaru

Kagome nodded her head gently before wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hold on a minute Shika, let me get a quick shower and change before we leave" she asked

Shikamaru nodded his head and left the room awaiting her down stairs.

It had only been twenty minutes before a newly refreshed Kagome had come down stairs. She was wearing a short indigo denim skirt that reached mid-thigh, with footless black tights underneath and beautiful black leather dolly shoes. For a top she wore a thin strapped top that reached to her belly button showing part of her bellow with jewel of four souls tied around her neck, her hair falling in waves of curls at the bottom.

"Wow kags you look beautiful" said Shikamaru starring in shock

Kagome smiled gently at him and walked towards him as they left the house.

Shikamaru began to lead her to the Hokage's tower, when suddenly a drunken man touched her ass, and out of instinct, hand raised and smacked the person.

"Miroku you pervert!" she shouted as a slap resounded round the village

Everybody just instantly stopped what they were doing to watch was happening.

Kagome turned around to see a young man sprawled on the floor. Kagome turned and helped him up.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you, I thought you were a friend of mine…" began Kagome whilst the man on the floor gave her a cocky grin

"Better watch who you hit next time girl otherwise I might have to take you" stated the man with a twisted grin showing on his face.

Kagome just starred at him in disgust and disbelief whilst Shikamaru was boiling with anger.

"Don't you ever speak to her like that, never mind touching her" demanded Shikamaru in a restrained voice.

Shikamaru was getting ready to punch the guy, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Kagome.

Kagome slightly shook her head and looked him in the eye before saying,

"He's not worth it"

"I'm not gunna let him get away with that" gritted Shikamaru

"Trust me Shika, he's not worth it, besides he's drunk, he wouldn't even put up a fair fight" she stated

"Oh yeah girl, and how would you know, you're not even a fighter, well that's what your outfit says anyways" the drunken man chuckled

"Come Shika, he's not worth it" Kagome repeated

Shikamaru nodded his head; his cousin was right so he just left with Kagome leading the rest of the way to the Hokage's tower.

But one thought remained in his mind.

'Who is Miroku?'

A/N: Ok I know this isn't a very long chapter but am not going to be able to update as much as possible because I've just started college. Also I will make a really long chapter next time. Anyways I'm gunna take the voting polls down soon maybe in the next couple of chapters I don't know yet but keep voting for your favourite pairing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. Vote on pairings! ****

**Pairings suggested below:**

Kagome/Sasuke: 8

Kagome/Iruka: 0

Kagome/Kakashi: 0

Kagome/Gaara: 3

Kagome/Neji: 5

Kagome/Kiba: 6

Kagome/Itachi: 0

Kagome/Shino: 1

If there are any others you would like Kagome to be paired with tell I and I will put it on the poll.

Permanent pairings are: Lee/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata and Ino/Shikamaru

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"He's not worth it"

"I'm not gunna let him get away with that" gritted Shikamaru

"Trust me Shika, he's not worth it, besides he's drunk, he wouldn't even put up a fair fight" she stated

"Oh yeah girl, and how would you know, you're not even a fighter, well that's what your outfit says anyways" the drunken man chuckled

"Come Shika, he's not worth it" Kagome repeated

Shikamaru nodded his head; his cousin was right so he just left with Kagome leading the rest of the way to the Hokage's tower.

But one thought remained in his mind.

'Who is Miroku?'

**Chapter 5-Precious Little Moment **

Shikamaru and Kagome had made it to the Hokage's tower just moments ago and were currently stood outside the doors which were guarded by two Anbu ninja.

"We are here to see the Hokage, lady Tsunade" answered Shikamaru to the Anbu's unspoken question. "I am Shikamaru Nara and she is Kagome Higurashi"

Both Anbu men recognizing the name, of said ninja and the Konoha head band on his upper left arm allowed him pass along with Kagome, who followed after her cousin.

Shikamaru walked impassively down the halls with Kagome following slightly behind until he came to a halt in front of a door halting Kagome who came to his side.

Shikamaru knocked loudly on the door awaiting an answer, and when a muffled 'come in' was sounded, he entered through the doors leading Kagome into the room.

The first thing Shikamaru saw when he entered the room were his friends, and then the Hokage herself.

"I have come to report my cousin Kagome Higurashi as arrived" Shikamaru spoke ignoring everyone else in the room whilst moving aside to allow Tsunade to view Kagome.

Everyone present in the room stared at Kagome taking in her strange clothing.

"Hi" Kagome said a little nervously inclining her head in recognition of her status "I'm Kagome Higurashi, Shikamaru's cousin from Tokyo"

Meanwhile every male in the room was eyeing Kagome from head to toe.

Shikamaru seemed to glare at every guy in the room.

Kagome glanced at her cousin for any indication of what to do for the silence in the room was eerie, but he didn't seem to notice for he was glaring at mainly everyone in the room which confused Kagome further.

"So…" began Kagome gently

"Oh… right…welcome to Konoha Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you" replied Tsunade realizing what the girl wanted from her cousin

Kagome gently smiled at her.

"I'm happy to be here" Kagome answered "Anything to spend more time with Shikamaru, it's very rare I see him any more"

"Yes I suppose it is, he is very highly recognized in the village" answered Tsunade

"Really I never knew, anyway are you a ninja too?" questioned Kagome without a second thought

"Yes I am the best of this village that is why I am Hokage" replied Tsunade

"Yeah and am gunna be Hokage one day! Believe it!" shouted a blonde haired teen to Kagome's right who she noticed was stood with several others, she smiled gently at him.

"Don't worry, I believe, I'm sure you will make a great Hokage one day, and if you ever do send me a letter or call or something and let me know and I'll come visit you" stated Kagome

"You mean your only visiting, your not becoming a resident in Konoha?" asked Tsunade

"Well I sort of don't know, Mother said it would be great to get to know Shikamaru more and had suggested it but I don't know yet, staying in Konoha is only temporary at the moment, I won't be stopping no more than a year if I decide to return home" replied Kagome

"Oh yes I understand" answered Tsunade

"Erm…. Yeah, well Erm…." Began Kagome

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Shikamaru

"You haven't introduced me to your friends" said Kagome

Sasuke had been watching Kagome since she had entered the room, watching the conversation she had with the Hokage, as well as encouraging Naruto, but for some reason, he didn't like her attention been on Naruto, he kept questioning why she wasn't jumping him like his many fan girls. Then he had heard her telling her cousin about introductions with his friends.

He just didn't know what it was about this girl but as soon as she entered the gate's to Konoha she had intrigued him, although she wasn't a ninja or fighter and most probably weak, he couldn't help but be attracted to her physically, but that just wasn't enough for him, he wanted to get to know her, maybe she could be worth his time.

"Well I am Tsunade, the Hokage of the village" began Tsunade as everyone followed in line after her introducing them selves.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, future Hokage, believe it!" announced the teen with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes

"I'm Sakura Haruno" answered the pink haired girl with jade coloured eyes

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, and he is Sasuke Uchiha" responded a tall man with silver spiky hair and one visible onyx eye as he pointed to a teen with dark blue-blackish hair with onyx eyes

Kagome looked at Sasuke and then turned towards a tall teen with brown hair tied in two buns and brown eyes as she introduced her self.

"I am TenTen"

"I am Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee" said an elevated teen with black hair that reminded Kagome of a pine apple

"I am Gai Maito" replied an older looking man who looked exactly like Lee

"And I am Neji Hyuuga" answered a teen with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail with white-lavender eyes with little emotion.

"It's nice to meet you all" Kagome said with an inclination of her head

Everybody stood in silence for a few seconds before Kagome broke the silence once more.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" asked Kagome

"Well we usually train" answered TenTen

"Or you can come eat Ramen or pull pranks with me" invited Naruto

"Sounds fun Naruto" she smoothly laughed

"You mean you would actually do that?" asked Naruto

"Of course it's fun right?" she questioned

"Well why don't we go for Ramen and…" began Naruto but was cut off by Kakashi

"Naruto you have training, you can go do what ever with Kagome afterwards"

"Cool training, can I come watch?" asked Kagome

Kakashi seemed to think on it but then answered,

"I don't know, it could be dangerous if you were accidentally in the way" answered Kakashi

Suddenly Kagome's mood did a 360 degree turn as a cold façade shone through her happy one.

"I am capable of looking after my self" she bit out coldly

Kakashi looked at Kagome, thinking no way she could look after herself if she was hit with a jutsu but nodded his head anyways.

"Cool! Hey Shika am off with Naruto and his team ok" she said as she walked out of the Hokage's tower with Naruto

"Kagome…" began Shikamaru just about to stop her but was cut off by Tsunade

"Shikamaru you have your own team to meet" announced Tsunade.

Kagome followed team seven to their training field and sat upon a huge rock ready to watch them train.

"Now, I will see how far you have come since your first training lesson as a genin and I will test to see if any of you are worth been called jounin" stated Kakashi

Kagome saw Kakashi's three students nod their head determined, she smiled slightly as she remembered when Sesshomaru had tested her for her next level of training.

**------Flashback------**

Kagome was stood at the other end of training grounds in the western palace across from Sesshomaru, dressed as though she was going to war, her weapons attached to her body securely.

"Kagome Higurashi Taisho…" began Sesshomaru formally "As your sensei I deem it necessary to see your progression in the offense and defense with weaponry and hand to hand combat, before I pass you to the next level of your training, do you accept?"

Kagome's face was still, no emotions crossed through neither her face nor her eyes, not allowing Sesshomaru to access what was going through her mind.

"I, Kagome Higurashi Taisho accept your request to test me for the next level, Lord Sesshomaru Taisho ruler of the western lands of Japan" answered Kagome

And with that said both fell into their battle stance ready for the test to undergo.

**------Flashback------**

Kagome remembered that day well it was the day she had passed her level two training from Sesshomaru and the start of her final training.

'I should be training my self, Sesshomaru wouldn't be pleased if he found out I was slacking off' she thought as she watched them continue their test.

Just then Kagome heard Kakashi call the assessment over and Kagome stood to her feet as his three students gathered around him.

"Ok that was a good assessment but you are still lacking in certain departments, but nothing we can' patch up before the Jounin exams" stated Kakashi.

Just as he finished his statement he noticed Kagome had moved from the rock she had sat on whilst watching his student's assessment as she took soft steps almost stealthily towards them.

Kagome slightly bowed to them.

"Excuse me, but I have matters to attend" she stated and then turned to Naruto "Maybe we can do something another time, maybe later, I will ask Shika to show me to your place or maybe they is somewhere you often spend your time?" asked Kagome

"Sure I'll meet you at the ramen shop 'cos Iruka-sensei is going to treat me to ramen" cheered Naruto

"Okay, I'll meet you their at seven tonight"

And with that she walked off waving to them.

Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi could see although Sasuke was impassive as always his fists were clenched tightly and his jaw had harden as if he was holding back his anger.

"Is there anything wrong Sasuke?" questioned Kakashi

Sasuke just unclenched his fists and walked off as Kakashi dismissed his students all going in different directions.

Meanwhile when Kagome had left team seven she had wandered off to her temporary home, Shikamaru's house to receive her weaponry and changing into some training clothes and then disappearing in a flash that couldn't be seen to a secure place to train.

Kagome stood in the middle of a clearing as sweat dripped from her forehead as she continued her usual routine. She had already been their an hour and she had gone through her warm ups and beginning katas which Sesshomaru had shown her, as well as her target practice with her daggers and bow and arrows, at the moment she was just meditating trying to use her purification powers as well as her new demon powers which she had learn to control on her own.

Although she was ninety-nine percent human that one percent of blood she had received from Sesshomaru through the blood bond had given her the power to transform into a demon when it came to desperate measures, however She had never told Sesshomaru of this because he believed because se was nearly completely human and only had one percent of his blood they would be no transformation especially because she was a priestess.

Kagome decided that she better go and get cleaned up before going and meeting Naruto at the ramen shop she had passed earlier that day on her way to the Hokage's tower.

She had returned home around half past five and decided she'd have a shower and get changed before setting off for the ramen shop.

Meanwhile at the ramen shop, Naruto was on his fifth bowel since they got there ten minutes ago, he was sat with Sasuke and Sakura, as well as Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. Gai and his team had been sent on a mission so they weren't present. However Hinata, Shino and Kiba were.

"So when will Kagome be joining us Shikamaru?" asked Ino

"Seven" shouted Naruto as he swallowed all his ramen and then choking on it.

"But its seven thirty now" stated Ino as Naruto continued to choke however when someone began patting him on the back everyone turned towards the person who just happened to be Kagome.

"You're late Kagome, I was beginning to worry" stated Shikamaru

"Shikamaru relax, I got a little lost on my way here, it is after all my first day" stated Kagome as she moved to sit beside Kiba.

"So who are your other friends?" questioned Kagome as she spotted a girl around two years older than her self with dark indigo hair and lavender eyes which were similar to Neji's.

'They must be related' thought Kagome

"This is Hinata" stated Naruto as he pointed said girl Kagome had been studying out the corner of her eye. She saw the girl blush lightly as Naruto scoffed more food into his mouth.

"Hinata…Hyuuga" stuttered Hinata as she introduced herself

"Choji…Akimichi" said a plump boy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes as he took bites of his meal in between.

"Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru" introduced a boy with unruly long black hair and brown eyes as he held up a small dog.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome questioned as she starred at him

"What?" asked Kiba?

"Huh…nothing, you just resemble a friend is all" she answered before turning to the next person Shino Aburame" said a boy with spiky black hair and dark sun glasses covering his dark brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you all" said Kagome

But just as Kagome was about to introduce her self a man around Kakashi's age walked in and Naruto suddenly jumped up trying to get out of his seat to jump him however he ended up pushing everyone knocking Kagome on to the man.

Kagome had been knocked off her seat as Naruto tried to jump on a guy who looked around Kakashi's age and she fellow a top of him, their legs intertwined and her hands on his firm chest whilst his hands held tightly to her waist, Kagome immediately blushed and scrambled off the man apologizing as everyone else looked on in amusement with the exception of Sasuke who was trying everything to not pull Kagome away from the man and hold her close to himself.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall onto of you" apologized Kagome as she blushed harder

"It's ok, I'm Iruka Umino, are you new in Konoha?" he questioned looking into her eyes as she blushed a little bit darker than before

Kagome nodded her head slightly to his question.

"Yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm visiting my cousin Shikamaru Nara for the year?" she stated questioning whether he knew Shikamaru

"I see" he said

Kagome then began to take in his appearance, he had long brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail at the back of his head spiking out into different lengths as well as having brown eyes and wearing the uniform of a ninja.

"So Iruka you're a ninja too?" questioned Kagome

Iruka nodded.

"What village is it you come from Kagome?" asked Iruka

"She comes from Tokyo" stated Shikamaru not liking how his former teacher was a bit too close to his cousin

Suddenly Sasuke couldn't take it any more, her attention was always focused on somebody beside him, he wanted her to notice him but she wouldn't even look at him.

Sasuke stood stiffly from his seat interrupting the conversation between Kagome and his former sensei Iruka, everyone silenced as they watched him walk off and out of the ramen shop.

"I wonder what's wrong with Sasuke?" question Sakura, although she had gotten over her long time crush on Sasuke she still cared for him as a friend and brother.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's ok" answered Kagome as she stood suddenly

"Where are you going Kagome?" asked Ino

"For a walk, I need some fresh air, I'll see you at home Shika. Bye everyone" answered Kagome and with those words Kagome departed walking out of the ramen shop.

Meanwhile Sasuke was lost in his own world, his fists and jaw clenched tightly together almost braking.

He suddenly felt a presence coming towards him, so he turned reaching for his kunai knife in case of an attack, but what he saw made his hand let go of his kunai as it slid back into its holster.

"Kagome?" he asked questioning silently why she was here

"Hey there Sasuke" she replied walking closer to him

"What are you doing out alone, you could have been kidnapped have you not heard that missing-nin sometimes appear in the darkness of the night?" asked Sasuke rhetorically

"I came to see if you wanted some company and besides like I said earlier today I can take care of my self and besides been alone, am not, I'm with you" she answered calmly as if been attacked was nothing big

For some reason Sasuke's heart seemed to flutter for it seemed as if she trusted him, but he seemed to know that she couldn't possibly, it was in the way her muscle were tense but not noticeable unless you were actually looking for it.

Sasuke and Kagome walked towards a grassy area on the outskirts of the forest lying down on the cold lush grass.

"The stars are beautiful here" Kagome stated

Sasuke turned to look at her and then back towards the stars, thinking about the moment that was taking place at the moment between himself and Kagome.

'It feels so right' Both Kagome and Sasuke thought together

"Kagome…" began Sasuke

Kagome turned her head so she could see him but he was still looking up at the starry night sky.

"Yes Sasuke?" she asked

"I was just wondering…" he began stuttering slightly

'What's wrong with me, I've never stuttered before' he thought to himself

"Yes Sasuke?" she urged him to continue

"Why'd you follow me?" he asked

Kagome turned her head back to the sky as silence surrounded them before answering.

"I was worried about you?" she said turning her head back towards him as he turned his head towards her.

"Why?" he questioned

"You seemed to have some bottled up anger towards something or someone" she stated as though it was a fact

"You know this how?" she asked

"My friend, he is just like you, impassive, emotionless, eventually because I spent so much time with him, I was able to read him, his emotions hidden behind his cold mask and that is why I understand your emotions" she stated

Sasuke starred at her in awe.

"Do you miss your friend?" he asked

Kagome turned towards the sky again and nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Yes of course I miss him, believe it or not, he hated me at first but eventually we became much closer" she said smiling up at the stars.

'Much closer, does that mean she as someone back home, this boy must be extremely precious to her' he thought sadly 'I have no chance'

"Do you love him?" asked Sasuke seriously

Kagome nodded her head.

Sasuke's mood seemed go down hill when she nodded her head.

"Yes, he made me what I am today, he protected me many ways and taught me many things that hundreds would love to know, he was everything an older brother could be" answered Kagome

'Older brother?' though Sasuke as his mood suddenly went up to a hundred and ten percent 'I still have a chance'

"You have siblings, besides your younger, I was unaware of Ryouji Nara's other children, I though you was his only" answered Sasuke

For a moment Kagome's face darkened and Sasuke knew then that the subject about her father was still very sire at the moment.

"I'm sorry" he said

"It's ok, it's not your fault that secret was kept from me and no he is not the son of my father, he adopted me into his family as the younger sibling and the only sister" said Kagome

"I understand" he said sitting up "It is getting late"

"You're right Shikamaru will be getting worried if I don't hurry home soon" she answered with a small smile whilst sitting up ready to stand as sis Sasuke.

"I'll walk you home" stated Sasuke with no room to argue

"That's so sweet of you" smiled Kagome as she began to walk with Sasuke by her side.

A/N: Ok that's the end of that chapter, it's a little longer than the usual but I will try to make them longer as much as I can, anyways I'll try and update soon so please keep voting and please keep reviewing thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. Vote on pairings! ****

**Pairings suggested below:**

Kagome/Sasuke: 8

Kagome/Gaara: 4

Kagome/Neji: 5

Kagome/Kiba: 9

Kagome/Itachi: 0

Kagome/Shino: 1

If there are any others you would like Kagome to be paired with tell I and I will put it on the poll. Also may I remind you that Sakura is in a permanent pairing with Lee.

Permanent pairings are: Lee/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata and Ino/Shikamaru

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

Sasuke starred at her in awe.

"Do you miss your friend?" he asked

Kagome turned towards the sky again and nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Yes of course I miss him, believe it or not, he hated me at first but eventually we became much closer" she said smiling up at the stars.

'Much closer, does that mean she as someone back home, this boy must be extremely precious to her' he thought sadly 'I have no chance'

"Do you love him?" asked Sasuke seriously

Kagome nodded her head.

Sasuke's mood seemed go down hill when she nodded her head.

"Yes, he made me what I am today, he protected me in many ways and taught me many things that hundreds would love to know, he was everything an older brother could be" answered Kagome

'Older brother?' thought Sasuke as his mood suddenly went up to a hundred and ten percent 'I still have a chance'

"You have siblings, besides your younger, I was unaware of Ryouji Nara's other children, I thought you was his only" answered Sasuke

For a moment Kagome's face darkened and Sasuke knew then that the subject about her father was still very sore at the moment.

"I'm sorry" he said

"It's ok, it's not your fault that secret was kept from me and no he is not the son of my father, he adopted me into his family as the younger sibling and the only sister" said Kagome

"I understand" he said sitting up "It is getting late"

"You're right Shikamaru will be getting worried if I don't hurry home soon" she answered with a small smile whilst sitting up ready to stand as did Sasuke.

"I'll walk you home" stated Sasuke with no room to argue

"That's so sweet of you" smiled Kagome as she began to walk with Sasuke by her side.

**Chapter 6-Enter Sabaku No Gaara**

Kagome woke as the sun flitted in through her bedroom window rendering her still as she shut her eyes tightly to adjust her eyes before fully opening them.

Kagome turned to look at her alarm clock and saw that it read five thirty in the morning, whilst rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of her eyes.

She suddenly blushed as she thought of what happened yesterday night when she had spent her time alone with Sasuke, she didn't understand what was going on but he made her heart flutter slightly at his close proximity. She decided that she would go train for a couple of hours before going to wake Shikamaru.

Meanwhile with team 7, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood waiting around for their sensei, however Sasuke's thoughts weren't on anything they were doing at the moment but Kagome.

He had spent a nice couple of hours with her the night before and had particularly enjoyed it, so far he was slightly enticed by her, he knew she was someone he could talk to without worrying what she thought about him or how weak he looked in front of her but he preferred that he looked strong and eligible and fitting for her.

However at the other end of the forest where team 10 and team 8 were settled awaiting instructions from their sensei's Asuma and Kurenai.

However Kiba's thoughts were somewhere else besides their agenda for training for the day, he knew they were to spar he was just awaiting his name been called, but at the moment he was just sat down, thinking about Kagome, Shikamaru's cousin who he had been formally introduced to the other day.

He thought about how beautiful she had looked yesterday and couldn't wait to see her after training, however he didn't want to notify Shikamaru to early of his interest in Kagome, however he knew when she had left she hadn't left for her own but to see what was wring with the Uchiha, he knew that he also had an attraction towards her as did he notice many of the others, but he wanted her to be his and no one else's, she was for his eyes only. Kiba needed away to be able to see Kagome without making it obvious to everyone especially Shikamaru, until the right time.

"So Shikamaru, do you think Kagome will want to come with me, TenTen-if she gets back Sakura and Hinata to go shopping?" asked Ino

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders as if he was saying he didn't know.

"Some help you are Shikamaru" stated Ino as she turned her back to him as she continued watching Shino and Choji spar.

Meanwhile Kagome was going through her usual routine for her training and at the moment she was meditating, her energy forming in a small ball in her closed palms.

'Concentrate Kagome' said Kagome to herself, but she just couldn't take her mind off of what happened with Sasuke the other night, nor could she take her mind off the boy she had met the other day at the ramen shop.

'Kiba?' yes that was his name, he reminded her so much of her first love Inuyasha, if she didn't know any better she would have thought him to be her Inuyasha, but he was not she could tell by just looking at him, but she knew that he would be a loyal friend.

Suddenly the ball of energy disappeared out of her palms as sweat dripped from her forehead, she stood ready to go home and take a relaxing bath before searching for Shikamaru. She knew that Shikamaru wasn't in bed for he had left as she was going down the stairs for breakfast saying he had training.

When Kagome had arrived home she had taken a quick shower and was now dressed in baggy jeans and a red top, as her flared down her back.

Kagome walked through the small town bored nothing to do, until she bumped into something hard and fell backwards on her bum.

"Ouch, who put the wall there?" she questioned rhetorically

She looked up to see the familiar face of Sasuke.

"Oh, hey Sasuke, sorry about that" she said laughing slightly as she stood

"You should look more carefully Kagome" he said slightly bemused by her clumsiness.

"Yeah I keep doing that, my brothers were forever chastising me about it" she laughed again

"What are you doing up so early anyways Kagome?" he asked with the slightest bit of emotion in his voice

"Well who wants to sleep in on such a beautiful day" she pointed out "And besides it's not like you're not up early…" she began

"Yes but…" But Sasuke was cut off by Kagome

"Yeah, yeah, I know Shikamaru had training too" she said waving an hand to stop his speech "So any way's are you doing anything we could always go exploring" she said with excitement

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at her.

"What Shikamaru hasn't had time to show me around the small town of Konoha, I was just about to explore on my own, but it'd be better if you came with me" she said with a huge grin.

Sasuke's heart seemed to light up with excitement slightly at her words.

Meanwhile Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, were all wandering around the towns area, they had, had nothing to do since training.

"Hey isn't Gaara and them coming here for a visit?" asked Naruto

Nobody answered.

"Maybe we can introduce him to Kagome, I'm sure Kagome wouldn't mind" stated Naruto

"Yes but Gaara might think your wasting his time introducing him to a weakling" stated Shino

Shikamaru sent a glare his way but Shino didn't care as he began to explain is reasoning.

"After all Kagome didn't know ninja existed until she came here let alone be one"

"Not the point, Kagome might not be able to fight like a ninja but she has the background" stated Shikamaru

"Still he won't care who her father was if she is not up to his expectations" stated Sakura

"Up to who's expectations?" came a familiar voice from behind them

Everyone turned around to see a curious Kagome and a stoic Sasuke.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped Kagome hugging her

"Ah! Naruto, am glad to see you too!" exclaimed Kagome hugging him back as she laughed lightly

"So you want to pull some pranks with me?" asked Naruto

"Sure!" answered Kagome

"Don't even think about it Kagome!" stated Shikamaru

Everyone turned their attention to Shikamaru as he spoke and got ready for an argument that was probably about to happen.

"What was that?" she asked with an edge to her voice

"You will do no such thing, you are a sixteen year old girl and besides that you will be in serious trouble with the Hokage if you do" stated Shikamaru

"And I care because…?" asked Kagome searching out an answer

"Because you'll be punished" explained Shino joining in the conversation

"It can't be that bad" she said waving her arms in front of her dismissing the conversation.

Everyone looked at her as if to say 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"So Naruto, up for them pranks?" asked Kagome

"Kagome…" began Shikamaru

"Don't tell me what to do… I didn't allow Inu to push me about and I definitely won't let you ninja or no ninja I don't care, I am not afraid to stand up to you" she stated as her eyes slightly hardened and went back to normal

"So Kagome what were you doing with Sasuke?" questioned Ino in an accusing tone, as she tried to steer the conversation somewhere else.

"Oh Sasuke was kind enough to give me a tour of the town" Kagome answered

Everyone's gaze turned to Sasuke in surprise, but he just turned his head away, as something akin to acknowledgement shown in Ino and Sakura's eyes.

However four pairs of eyes bore holes into the back of his head as Neji and his team made their arrival hearing what had been said.

"Morning" chirped Kagome as she noticed Neji, Lee and TenTen near.

"Morning Kagome" replied TenTen

"Oh you shine with youthfulness this morning Kagome! Youthfulness!" exclaimed Lee whilst Neji nodded his greeting to her as she did him.

"Sabaku No Gaara as arrived" stated Neji

"Oh, who is this Gaara of the desert?" questioned Kagome

"The Kazekage of Suna" stated Shikamaru as though it was obvious

"Cool, I'd like to meet him" Kagome stated

"I don't think that's wise Kagome…" began Sakura

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because you're not a fighter" stated Sasuke

"Hold on one minute, who said anything about me not been a…" she suddenly trailed off realizing what she was saying "Still I would like to meet him"

"He will call you weak" stated Shikamaru

"I care not" stated Kagome as she began to follow Naruto who had already set off for the Hokage's tower.

"You got to admire her" stated Ino

"She's stubborn, a trait she received from her father" stated Shikamaru

Everyone just looked at him and then began to follow after both Naruto and Kagome to greet Gaara and his siblings.

At the Hokage's tower Gaara had been sat awaiting the teams with, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Iruka and the Hokage Tsunade.

They were a large rustle behind the doors and in came Naruto with an unknown woman behind him as well as everyone else he had been expecting. He gazed her body up and down, taking in every detail of her form, allowing a satisfied smile grace his features before it disappearing again before anyone saw it.

'Pity she isn't a fighter, she would make an excellent mate' thought Gaara

Then is sharp eyes picked up a glare from Sasuke, Neji, Shino and Kiba, and allowed a mental smirk.

'So they all have an attraction to the new female' he thought

"Hey Gaara!" greeted Naruto as everyone took their turn to greet him in his own way.

Gaara turned his gaze to Kagome as he studied her for any threats although she didn't have a very high chakra nor looked like a fighter he still needed to know he was secure, but then he heard her voice ring out like a melody.

"Don't worry I am no danger to your person, Sabaku no Gaara I presume" she greeted as she walked towards him

"And who are you?" he questioned

"I am Kagome Higurashi, I am Shikamaru's cousin from Tokyo a non-ninja village you could say" she answered

Gaara nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"You seem to know a lot about fighters and their way of securing their safety from any unknown opponents" stated Gaara

"Don't read too much into it, a girls got to know when some one is eying up her body for more than just weapons" stated Kagome

Suddenly he was receiving glares from everyone but the girls in the room.

"You amuse me" he stated

"Yes I seem to do that to your type of person" she stated

"Oh?" he questioned

Everyone just watched in shock for this was the most they had heard Gaara speak so long and to a non fighter as well.

"I don't think that as anything to do with you" stated Kagome

Gaara just starred at her and then turned his head to face the Hokage as she greeted them.

"Ok now everyone as been greeted with Kagome and Kagome I believe you've meet Kakashi and Iruka?" asked the Hokage

Kagome gave a small inclination of her head.

"Well this is Kurenai…" Stated Tsunade pointing to woman about Kakashi's age "and this is Asuma" she said pointing to a man with a cigarette in his mouth.

"It's nice to meet you" she said greeting them as they gave small inclinations of their heads in greeting.

"Kagome, it may be best if you left the room, especially with your background we wouldn't want to offend you" stated Tsunade

"Oh and how would you be offending me if I stayed, if you ask me Lady Tsunade you are offending my person by asking me to leave" stated Kagome in a business like tone

Everyone was quite surprised with the way she was handling things.

"You see this is a mission that the ninja's will be attending" stated Tsunade

"You're not proving how you'd be offending me, and I believe just because this is a ninja's mission doesn't mean I can't hear, unless it's especially for military confidentiality?" asked Kagome

"You're smart girl, I'll give you that, but you are not a ninja or a villager from the village, further more you could be kidnapped and used for information, to infiltrate you, you may not want to give up the information but they could use torture and I'm sure you wouldn't be able to answer thus giving to them what they want" stated Gaara

"Please, don't under estimate me, firstly my loyalty stays with my cousin and secondly I am capable of taking care of myself" she said

Gaara narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

'There's something she's not telling us' he thought to himself "Fine, but if you are at anytime abducted for information, we will not be able to waste time searching for you" stated Gaara

"I wouldn't expect that of you" stated Kagome

"Then we shall proceed" began Tsunade as she turned to Gaara an unspoken request for him to continue.

"The missing-nin, Itachi Uchiha, of Akatsuki and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki, were spotted on there way here to Konoha…" began Gaara as he held up a picture of both Itachi and Kisame.

Kagome looked at the picture of both men, one looking remarkably like Sasuke but with dark crimson eyes and longer hair whilst the other in her opinion looked like a blue fish.

"Hey Sasuke, the one on the right looks remarkably like you, are you related?" questioned Kagome innocently

"He is my brother…" he stated as he saw the look of confusion in her face so he began to explain. "Itachi is my older brother, he slaughtered my whole clan, I am the only survivor and he ran off and joined a crime-outlaw organisation which is called Akatsuki"

"I see, I'm so sorry Sasuke, I didn't know that it would bring so many memories back other wise I wouldn't of…" she began

"Don't worry about it, it was along time ago" he answered

Kagome looked to him and then nodded knowing that was his way of saying end of discussion.

"Itachi, had slaughtered many of my Anbu as well as the jounin, leaving many Genin and few chuunin" stated Gaara "So I am asking for your help to bring down Itachi Uchiha"

"I will kill him my self" stated Sasuke

Kagome suddenly turned to him rushing towards him and embracing him in a tight hug, which he tensed at but eventually relaxed not wrapping his arms around her.

"Please Sasuke don't think like that, it will be the end of you please don't" Kagome softly whispered into the crook of his neck as he felt something wet fall upon his neck trickling down his shirt as many followed after.

"Why are you…" he began

"Itachi should arrive in Konoha at some point tomorrow" stated Gaara

Kagome let go of Sasuke and ran out of the room, as they finished the conference.

"Nara Shikamaru!" called Tsunade as she grabbed his attention "I want you to at all costs try and identify what she is hiding, it is clear to me now that Kagome is keeping something from us, possibly to do with her past"

"Lady Tsunade I assure you Kagome wouldn't hide things from me, I do understand that she has had a major change in life so says aunt Kun-Loon but…" began Shikamaru

"She is the daughter of Kun-Loon Nara and Ryouji Nara? That is how she's related?" she asked in shock

Shikamaru gave a nod of his head to confirm what he had said.

"You are all dismissed" announced Tsunade as everyone filed out of the room "Except you Kakashi"

Gaara and Kakashi remained in the room.

'Well little girl, seems like you have an interesting back ground to say you come from a non-ninja village' thought Gaara with an hidden smirk

It was true that Gaara knew of Ryouji Nara he was a legendary fighter, he had heard how he had been assassinated on his mission.

"Kakashi!" began Tsunade "I want you to keep an eye on Kagome"

"Yes" answered Kakashi

"Try finding out what she's hiding" stated Tsunade

"Yes"

"And at all costs protect her from Uchiha Itachi, if he is to come into any range of her" stated Tsunade

"Yes" he answered again

"Dismissed" she ordered

Kakashi left without word in a puff of smoke leave only Tsunade and Gaara in the room.

"She is amusing to say the least" assured Gaara

Tsunade automatically understanding who he was talking about nodded her head in agreement.

"Gaara, I have a feeling that she is not one to be underestimated, although she isn't a fighter, I think that there's something that is special about her"

"Her eyes although she thinks she can hide it, show that she has seen more than she should have for her background" stated Gaara

Tsunade just nodded in agreement.

However at the moment, Kagome was at home, looking through her weapons, as her hand brushed up the hilt of Tensaiga a memory came to her mind.

**------Flashback------**

Kagome was on her way back to the western palace, her clothes bloody and torn from the battle she had just been engaged in.

She had been fighting against two male demons at Sesshomaru's calibre.

She began to stumble as she fell to the floor, or she would have if two pale hands hadn't caught her with two maroon stripes on each of their wrist. Kagome looked up into the face of Sesshomaru as she saw a flicker of concern rush through his eyes before it turned impassive again, she smiled up at him before falling into his arms into empty blackness.

Kagome had woke up in her room in the western palace, she looked around her then searching down her body for wounds that should have been their but were almost completely healed.

"What happened?" came a cold voice from the edge of the room

Kagome spun quickly to her right to look into Sesshomaru's expressionless golden eyes.

"Geeze no hi, how are you Kagome?" Kagome asked sarcastically

"Kagome" came Sesshomaru's warning tone

"I was with Inuyasha, but he left to see Kikyou, but two demons attacked, and Inuyasha wasn't insight so I fought them of my self resulting in my injuries" explained Kagome

"I'll kill him" stated Sesshomaru before leaving the room

**------Flashback------**

Kagome just shook her head to clear her self of the memory.

"Come on Kags get a hold of your self, you don't live that life anymore" she berated herself

A knock then sounded at her door.

"Who is it?" she questioned

"It's me" came the voice of a familiar male as the door opened to reveal Shikamaru

"Hey Shika, what's up?"

"Kakashi is down stairs awaiting you, he says he as something important to speak with you about" stated Shikamaru

"I see" Kagome answered her face full of confusion

Kagome began to walk down the stairs Shikamaru following every step behind her.

"Kagome" stated Kakashi in his bored tone as he greeted her

"Kakashi, I wasn't expecting you" replied Kagome as se gave her own greeting

"I am here to speak to you about today's conference for the mission, considering your protection…" he stated as Kagome sat on the couch opposite him with a frown marred on his face.

A/N: Ok that's the end of that chappy lol, anyways I hope you enjoyed and just to let you know I will be taking the voting poll down next chapter but they will also be a bit of competition between the main competitors so please continue to vote thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. Vote on pairings! ****

The pairings have been decided but these are the many votes for each one, so you can see how many votes off your favorite pairing was off, but don't worry for those who didn't get there pairings I will be posting a fic for each of the pairings soon. Thank you all for updating 

Kagome/Sasuke: 27

Kagome/Gaara: 14

Kagome/Neji: 7

Kagome/Kiba: 14

Kagome/Itachi: 2

Kagome/Shino: 1

Kagome/Sasuke/Kakashi/Itachi: 2

Sasuke/Kagome/Gaara: 1

Permanent pairings:

Kagome/Sasuke

Sakura/Lee

Hinata/Naruto

Ino/Shikamaru

**Messages:**

**Everything Burns:** I am going to make Gaara more in character but I need him to be the way he is with Kagome but maybe a bit stoic towards her too in the beginning now that they've met but I think I'll change his inner mind a bit.

**Eirika Chan:** I don't think Sesshomaru will be in this fic but he will definitely be referred to and mentioned by Kagome.

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"Hey Shika, what's up?"

"Kakashi is down stairs awaiting you, he says he as something important to speak with you about" stated Shikamaru

"I see" Kagome answered her face full of confusion

Kagome began to walk down the stairs Shikamaru following every step behind her.

"Kagome" stated Kakashi in his bored tone as he greeted her

"Kakashi, I wasn't expecting you" replied Kagome as she gave her own greeting

"I am here to speak to you about today's conference for the mission, considering your protection…" he stated as Kagome sat on the couch opposite him with a frown marred on her face.

**Chapter 7- The Appearance of Itachi Uchiha, Akatsuki**

It was dinner time and Kagome and the chuunins as well as the jounins had decided to go to the ramen shop for dinner, for Naruto had insisted. Kagome didn't mind much for he reminded her of Shippo and part of Inuyasha with his constant obsession of ramen, but most of all he reminded her of her kit Shippo, he was just like a little fox demon at heart.

Kagome sat there eating her ramen, Kakashi sat beside her to her left and Naruto to her right with everyone else facing her.

She had been with them all morning, watching them training and under Kakashi's watchful eyes as she remembered what he had told her last night.

**------Flashback------**

"Kakashi, I wasn't expecting you" replied Kagome as she gave her own greeting

"I am here to speak to you about today's conference for the mission, considering your protection…" he stated as Kagome sat on the couch opposite him with a frown marred on her face.

"I'm sorry but I don't need protection, I'm not going to be attacked" stated Kagome taking his statement as a joke.

"This is no joke Kagome, Itachi Uchiha is very dangerous and is with the Akatsuki, it is in your best interest for the protection as your cousin will agree" Kakashi stated directing Kagome with his eyes to Shikamaru who was leaned against a wall behind her, where she saw him nod his head.

Kagome frowned at him and turned back to Kakashi to hear the rest of what he will have to say.

"Yes but why would he target me, am not a ninja" stated Kagome confused

"Yes but with you knowing Naruto and the others you are in danger of been kidnapped and use you as bait" answered Kakashi

"Way to put it Kakashi way too blunt" Kagome sighed

'Why does everyone think that I'm one of those who are always going to get kidnapped, then again I was kidnapped by Kouga, but back then I was a rooky with my power' thought Kagome "But if I'm to hide my secret I guess I'm going to have to go along with their protection thingy'

"So who will be my knight in shining armour?" asked Kagome sarcastically

"That would be me" answered Kakashi as he stood to leave "You will be up from five o'clock and I will be stopping here, the Hokage's orders, as well as sleeping in your room" stated Kakashi

"Pervert!" exclaimed Kagome as she whacked him round the face sending him backwards a few steps.

**------Flashback------**

Kagome sighed to herself as she finished her ramen.

"Anything wrong Kagome?" asked Kakashi

"No nothing's wrong Kakashi" she answered in a bored tone staring down at her empty bowl 'Only that you're mothering me'

"Good" he answered pulling out his favourite book Icha Icha Paradise volume 4.

"Pervert" Kagome muttered under her breath

"Say something Kagome?" asked Kakashi glancing at her out of the corner of his eye

"No Kakashi I didn't say anything" she answered once again

Everyone around the table watched the little exchange of words between the two, only Shikamaru knowing the real reason why Kakashi was asking after her well being.

The other males present Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, and Shino glared at Kakashi, whilst Asuma and Gai watched in amusement and Lee was too busy wooing Sakura and Naruto talking to Hinata to notice what was happening.

However Kakashi was too busy reading is book to notice them.

'He's been with her all day' thought Sasuke 'she turned up at training with him and as stayed with him all day, what is the interest he has in my Kagome?' thought Sasuke 'Is there something going on?'

"Can we go do something fun?" asked Kagome

"Kagome…" began Kakashi

"No I'm bored of watching everyone train, is there nothing else you do here?" asked Kagome getting frustrated

"Kagome, Itachi is at some point to arrive today, we are to train to be able to survive against him" answered Kakashi

"Well you're a top notch ninja, just take care of him" stated Kagome turning around and was about the walk off when Kurenai's voice stopped her in her tracks

"We have tried many a time to defeat Itachi Uchiha, but he is an S class criminal and needs to be dealt with that way"

"Yes we understand that you many not realize the situation the village is under but we have to train" stated Asuma

Kagome nodded her head some.

"I do understand what the village is probably going under but if you continue training the way you do, you will not have any energy to last a fight with Itachi" stated Kagome walking out of the ramen shop everyone quick on her heels especially Kakashi.

'What do you mean Kagome?' thought Kakashi

"Kagome!" called Kakashi

"What do you want Kakashi?" she whined

"We are to meet with the Kazekage and his siblings for training now and battle strategies" stated Kakashi motioning her to follow him back to the training grounds.

Kagome just nodded her head and began to follow Kakashi as did the others to the training ground where they met up with Gaara and two others a male and a female.

They both looked older than Gaara, the male looking around the age of twenty and the woman looking around the age of twenty one whilst Gaara only looked around Sasuke's age.

"I see you brought Kagome" stated Gaara acknowledging them all giving a nod of his head to them all in greeting whilst they all gave their own greeting.

"I believe you've met my younger brother, I'm Temari and you must be Kagome, this is Kankuro" said the woman whilst pointing to the other man.

The woman had spiky blond hair held in two ponytails at each side of her head with dark blue eyes that looked almost black, the man she pointed to had dark brown hair with the same dark eyes as his sister.

"It's nice to meet you Temari, Kankuro" greeted Kagome with a smile on her face

"I take it your not a ninja by the way you are dressed and no Hitai-Ite visible" stated Temari

"That's true, do you have a problem with that?" answered Kagome whilst looking down at her clothing.

She wore a simple white summer dress that seemed to cling to her figure with white dolly shoes, her hair floating down her back.

"No not at all, I like you kid you've got spunk" stated Temari

"Enough, we have battle plans and training to do" stated Gaara interrupting their friendly get together session.

"Kagome you should go sit down…" began Kakashi

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'll be over here where you can see me Kakashi" answered Kagome walking away to sit by a banking next to the river.

Kakashi nodded his head in approval and went to join his comrades in their planning.

'Geeze he treats me like a child' thought Kagome as she stared over the waters surface as she heard mumbling behind her as they planned away Itachi Uchiha's demise.

She remembered that Kakashi had said that he had joined an organisation called Akatsuki, which just confused her because she didn't know what the Akatsuki was until Shikamaru explained to her who they were.

**------Flashback------**

Kakashi had just left to receive some clothes and other necessities for stopping over and Kagome began to question Shikamaru.

"Shika. What is the Akatsuki?"

"The Akatsuki is a criminal organisation filled with missing-nins, who are extremely dangerous…" began Shikamaru

"And what are missing-nins?" asked Kagome curious of this Itachi Uchiha who Sasuke seemed to despise so much

"Missing-nin is people who betray their village, if you run away from the village for more than three days you are classed as a missing-nin" stated Shikamaru

"I see and this Itachi is a missing-nin?" asked Kagome

Shikamaru nodded his head, then a knock at the door was heard and the conversation finished.

**------Flashback------**

A large source of energy or chakra to ninja's was felt just amongst the trees which seemed to bring Kagome back into the world and out of her thoughts.

"Kakashi…" began Kagome running towards him in warning.

But before she could say anymore, two men in their early twenties made their appearance out of the brush, and moved to stand in the middle separating Kagome and her friends.

"Well what do we have here?" asked Itachi looking over the group to his left scanning for any threats and then to his right scanning not only Kagome's body for weapons, but in lust as well and plastered a smirk on his face before it disappearing.

Kagome looked to the two men who had just entered the clearing, one looking unmistakeably like Sasuke.

'He must be Sasuke's brother, Itachi' thought Kagome she couldn't deny he was good looking.

Looking to his partner, he reminded Kagome of a blue fish.

'He must be Kisame, his partner'

She noticed they both wore a red and black cloak, which she guessed to be a signature of the Akatsuki.

Itachi looked Kagome up and down once more before turning and watching the others, she was of no threat to him, he could barely feel her energy and besides that she wasn't wearing a Hitai-ite, so that meant she wasn't a ninja which equalled no threat to him or Kisame, the only use to him she would be was an hostage or maybe his toy, but apart from that, he found her useless.

Kagome frowned when Itachi turned away from her classifying her as no threat.

'Why I ought to stab you in the back you jerk' thought Kagome as she humped and turned her head to the side slightly out of childishness, but the look from Kakashi she was getting told her that she was to stay as still as possible.

All present to the left of Itachi, got into fighting stance, and narrowed their eyes in anticipation awaiting the Akatsuki' next move. Kakashi's eye darting from between Kagome and Itachi and Kisame as were Shikamaru's and Sasuke's.

"Look Itachi, most of threats of the village are all gathered neatly together for us" laughed Kisame "Even the Kazekage as appeared on the platter"

Gaara narrowed his eyes inches more nearly to slits at Kisame.

Then with lightening speed Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome snaking an arm around her waist and around her neck before she could move.

Everyone stiffened further as they saw Kagome in Itachi' arms, but for some reason they were confused because Kagome was so calm, looked so relaxed in this killers arms.

"If you want this precious girl back, you better hand over the kyuubi!" ordered Itachi his voice deadly and cold, it reminded her so much of Sesshomaru when he was angry.

'Kyuubi?' questioned Kagome to herself, scrunching her face up confused.

Kakashi noticed Kagome's confused and sighed quietly to himself, now that Kagome knew of the Kyuubi it was going to be hard she may even reject Naruto after this, but he should have known that she would have found out about the Kyuubi eventually with Itachi attacking.

Everyone stayed silent to Itachi's demand, determined to give up neither Naruto nor Kagome.

"And who is this Kyuubi?" questioned Kagome still within the grips of Itachi

"You don't know what the Kyuubi is girl?" questioned Kisame

"I have a name you know!" shouted Kagome angry but stopped when Itachi tightened his grip on her throat.

"Your answer" Itachi demanded

Everyone stayed silent.

"Hey you haven't answered my question?" shouted Kagome struggling in Itachi's grip

"Stay still girl" ordered Itachi whispering into her ear seductively,

Kagome instantly stilled listening to him; she knew that tone anyway and knew it was best to just do as he said.

Everyone watched the exchange quietly, Kakashi was actually surprised Kagome would stand up to such a man as Itachi, especially with the aura he gave off, even though he doubted she could sense it, he knew that Itachi's presence could intimidating especially to a young female and non-warrior no less. He was also surprised Itachi hadn't killed her on the spot for all her talking back.

"Say good bye to your precious woman, after all I'm sure there's lots of fun I can have with her" said Itachi seductively as he licked her exposed neck.

Suddenly everyone became on edge, as Itachi noticed Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji as well as TenTen, Ino, Sakura and Temari's facial façade drop in shock.

'How dare he, if he thinks he can touch me in such away he's got another thing coming, he as gone too far, I don't care any more' thought Kagome in out rage.

Suddenly both of Kagome's elbow went smash into Itachi's ribs, knocking the air out of them, causing him to let go from around her waist and neck, leaning forward slightly to catch his breath through shock. Kagome instantly turned around and elbowed the back of his head pushing it further forward then bring her knee up smacking him in the face where she punched and he flew backwards into some trees.

Everyone stood there in shock as they saw Itachi's fallen form on the floor.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again other wise you might just regret it" stated Kagome in a deadly yet icy tone.

Everyone just stood there frozen in place, trying to decide between believing what they had just seen or if it was some kind of dream, they watched as Kagome ripped the sides of her dress revealing white short shorts, with dagger holsters and daggers attached to each leg.

Itachi stood up and turned his head to her as blood dribbled down his face from his lips.

He whipped it away when he said,

"You have potential, nobody as had the power to knock me down before, never mind a kunoichi" stated Itachi

Kagome just glared at him.

"Where is your Hitai-Ite girl?" questioned Kisame,

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about" stated Kagome her voice dripping with the truth "oh, and get the facts right, I aren't no Kunoichi, I don't even belong to this village" stated Kagome

"Oh?" questioned Itachi "If you're not a kunoichi, then what are you?"

"I am a priestess" she stated sliding into a defensive and offensive stance that no one present in the clearing had ever seen before.

"A shrine maiden?" laughed Kisame

"Shut your mouth fish face, I didn't ask your opinion, ague's cold voice rang round the clearing like an echo.

"How dare you!" shouted Kisame in outrage as he was about to go and hit her around the face, but was stopped by Itachi.

"You should come with us Higurashi, after all the Akatsuki could do with your power on there side, come help us collect all nine demons?" asked Itachi

Every one of Konoha as well as Suna went rigid from Itachi' request especially Sasuke and Kakashi.

Kakashi and Sasuke had both saw how Kagome moved and fought with expertise as though she had performed the move a million times over to perfect it.

Shikamaru just stood in shock, he couldn't believe that his cousin had changed in more ways than just one, she was a realistic fighter, he couldn't deny that he had seen it with his own eyes he was just in a state of shock, but he knew has soon as this was over, he would have to talk about this with Kagome and why she had kept it as a secret.

'So woman, you are worth something' thought Gaara as he secretly studied her stance from the corner of his eyes and notice that it was perfect, the stance was easy to move from, it could be used in both defence and offence, and the daggers attached to her told him, she had more than just basic combat skills but weaponry too, he turned to glance back at Itachi to see what his next move would be.

Kisame was about to make his own suggestions but one look from Itachi shut him up.

"Your answer miss Higurashi?" requested Itachi starring her straight in the eyes, his sharigan eyes turning as he tried to use it to put Kagome to sleep.

Kagome looked at his red eyes and then narrowed her own.

"What are you a demon?" asked Kagome

Again everyone seemed to go rigid, which Kagome had noticed but decided she'll ignore it for now.

Kagome just looked straight and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well Higurashi?" asked Itachi becoming impatient

"Like hell I would!" she answered

'Interesting' thought Itachi "Well Higurashi, think about it and I will return within a period of time for your answer" stated Itachi walking away

"I said no!" she exclaimed to his retreating form but he just kept walking ignoring her as she continued to shout at his back.

After about five minutes, Kagome could feel both Itachi' and Kisame's aura and power disappear and eased her position as did the others.

"Kagome!" shouted Shikamaru running towards her and locking her in a fierce embrace "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking his slimy tongue was sliding on my neck was too far" said Kagome not really thinking about what she said.

"Yes but where did you get your training from?" asked TenTen

"Long story…" began Kagome but was cut off by Kakashi

"You will explain everything to the Hokage"

"I don't think so, if it wasn't for me you'd have got your stupid asses kicked!" shouted Kagome walking towards Kakashi

"That may be true, but we need to keep you under surveillance until Itachi comes back, we need to know where your loyalties lay" stated Kakashi

"Doesn't the sentence, Shikamaru is my cousin, I wouldn't betray him" asked Kagome

Kakashi just starred at her.

"Kagome, please" asked Shikamaru

Kagome whipped round to face him and when she saw the serious look on his face, she turned her own head away.

"I'm sorry Shika, but the only one I trust is you, I haven't known anyone here long enough to trust them with my past, but at the moment I don't know if I can trust you…" she stated and with that she just disappeared without a trace.

"Kagome!" shouted Shikamaru into the clearing

"She's gone" stated Sasuke 'You're so full of surprises'

'Well Kagome looks like you are more than what you seem' thought Kakashi as he began to lead everyone out of the clearing.

'I guess you are worth pursuing woman, you have just proven your self' thought Gaara as he walked out of the clearing with his siblings following behind, he knew everyone would have to report what had happened and especially that Itachi Uchiha had made an escape.

Meanwhile back in a forest just outside Konoha, Itachi and Kisame was just setting up camp.

"Why didn't you take the kyuubi kid?" asked Kisame

"Do not question me Kisame" stated Itachi "But if you must know, we'll capture him in due time, my more important concern is Kagome Higurashi, the priestess"

"Oh?" questioned Kisame "The shrine maiden?"

"She's not just a shrine maiden, she's one of the priestess' of legend" answered Itachi

"And how do you know?"

"Simple, when she hit me, she may not have used her energy or chakra but modern shrine maidens don't know combat skills, besides that, I read in a book about a legendary priestess from the feudal times who just appeared out of no where and then disappeared once again without a trace, by the name of Kagome" stated Itachi

"And you believe that this Kagome of the past is the Kagome now?" questioned Kisame

"There's only one way to find out, and that is to earn her trust through seduction…" finished Itachi as they settled in for the night.

A/N: Ok how was that, I know they wasn't much fighting but still they was a bit, and finally they know of Kagome's power! Anyways as you can see at the top the pairings have been decided so no more votes please thanks you all for voting thank you! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. Vote on pairings! ****

Permanent pairings:

Kagome/Sasuke

Sakura/Lee

Hinata/Naruto

Ino/Shikamaru

**Messages:**

**Eirika Chan:** no I don't think they will I'm sorry, but I could make the kyuubi the reincarnation of Shippo, let me know what you think!

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"Why didn't you take the kyuubi kid?" asked Kisame

"Do not question me Kisame" stated Itachi "But if you must know, we'll capture him in due time, my more important concern is Kagome Higurashi, the priestess"

"Oh?" questioned Kisame "The shrine maiden?"

"She's not just a shrine maiden, she's one of the priestess' of legend" answered Itachi

"And how do you know?"

"Simple, when she hit me, she may not have used her energy or chakra but modern shrine maidens don't know combat skills, besides that, I read in a book about a legendary priestess from the feudal times who just appeared out of no where and then disappeared once again without a trace, by the name of Kagome" stated Itachi

"And you believe that this Kagome of the past is the Kagome now?" questioned Kisame

"There's only one way to find out, and that is to earn her trust through seduction…" finished Itachi as they settled in for the night.

**Chapter 8-Daddies Journal**

It's been three days since Itachi' attack and no body had seen Kagome, not even Shikamaru who was at the moment walking towards the ramen shop with Ino and Choji for lunch with everyone else.

He remembered the previous days when he had been present in the Hokage's office with everyone else after Kagome had disappeared out of the training area.

**------Flashback------**

Anbu guards had escorted them to the Hokage's office, they all stood before the Hokage with serious looks displayed amongst them, the Hokage with a confused look crossing her eyes before scanning over them.

"Explain!" she ordered

Kakashi stepped forward to explain to the Hokage of the days events.

"Itachi attacked just moments before we arrived here…" began Kakashi

"Is that why Kagome isn't here, did he kidnap her?" question Tsunade "We must dispatch Anbu immediately!

"Lady Tsunade, Kagome wasn't kidnapped" stated Ino

"Oh" supplied Tsunade for the lack of better words "Then where is she?"

"As I said before Lady Tsunade, Itachi attacked moments before we arrived, unfortunately both Kagome and I was separated, we on one side she on the other…"

"Kakashi what the hell were you doing all that distance away from her, you're supposed to be her guard!" shouted Tsunade in outrage

"Please here me out Lady Hokage?" requested Kakashi

Tsunade gave what sounded like a grunt for him to continue.

"Itachi grabbed a hold of Kagome trapping her within his grasp, using her for a swap with Naruto" stated Kakashi "But fortunately due to his little…how do I put it, slight seduction she basically injured him" supplied Kakashi

"What she injured him?" asked Tsunade in shock

"Yes and what's more he requested for her to join Akatsuki" stated Kiba

"What!" exclaimed Tsunade "and she went with him, we must order her assassination"

"No Lady Tsunade she didn't agree, she just disappeared, she said that she was a priestess?" said Kakashi explaining to the Hokage

"A shrine maiden?" asked Tsunade

"No a priestess, like of the past" stated Kakashi

"Then that means…" trailed off Tsunade and Kakashi gave a nod of his head

"Dismissed!" shouted Tsunade as everyone filed out of her office

**------Flashback------**

Shikamaru sighed to himself as he sat next to Ino at the table, and what made things worst was that the Jounin exams were tomorrow morning at dawn, they had been training non-stop for the exams, and that didn't help at all in his search for Kagome.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked concerned

"Nothing" he answered as he ordered himself some ramen

"Yeah right Shikamaru" stated Ino "It's Kagome, isn't it?"

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai were all sat around watching the chuunins eat lunch before setting off for training.

"She will turn up eventually I'm sure of it" comforted Kurenai trying to cheer him up "And besides that we have the jounin exams to train for"

"Thanks Kurenai-Sensei but Kagome is more important to me than becoming jounin" answered Shikamaru dejectedly

Everyone knew that Shikamaru was acting out of character; since Kagome had arrived they had seen a whole new side to him.

"Well you better get your acts together, because the jounin exams start in a matter of hours" stated Asuma in urgency

"Yes the Chuunin from the other villages have already arrived" stated Kakashi whilst flicking through his favourite book.

Everyone sat quietly eating his or her ramen with the exception of Naruto who had very bad table manners when it came to Ramen.

Meanwhile Kagome was just getting changed into a pair of black stretch jeans and a plain black short sleeve top, with small weapons attached to her body so they wouldn't be seen, with a pair of black converse all stars, her hair floating down her back in waves. Kagome had been training in the forests for the past three days; she was going to ask the Hokage if she could try out for the jounin level ninja for the village. When she had returned home after the battle with Itachi she had found some pictures of her mother and father Ryouji Nara, they had seemed so happy together, she would have to contact her mother and ask her about her father and who he was, she knew now that if she took the Jounin exams and became a ninja of this village she would have to stay here until the day she died, she had also read his journal he had kept until his day of assassination.

**------Flashback------**

Kagome put the last photo of her as a babe, her mother and father on to the floor.

'My father was rather handsome' she thought as she looked at one last time

Funnily her father looked a lot like Shikamaru; then again her father was twin with Shikamaru's father. He had short spiky brown hair and dark blue eyes and wore the uniform as an Anbu ninja, his mask was lying to the side as he held her tightly in his arms along with her mother sat at the side making sure he held her right as they smiled at the camera.

Kagome looked towards a huge leather book that seemed old and dusty as though it hadn't been use in a while. She blew the dust off and opened the first white page, where someone had written their name.

'Ryouji Nara'

She flicked through a couple of pages until she reached a page where she noticed her mothers name written and began to read under her breath.

Dear Journal,

I have met the most interesting and unique female I have yet to meet in the village hidden in the leaves. I don't believe I have ever seen her before but I knew that she wasn't the enemy when I had found her unconscious on the forest training grounds. I had took her to my sister-in law who was a medic-nin and she healed her to which I am thankful and just as she opened her eyes I was there to greet her beautiful brown eyes and the last words that escaped her lips before she slipped back into unconsciousness were 'Kun Loon' and I knew that was the name of the fallen angel before me…

Kagome turned a couple more pages deciding not to read the rest of what her father had to say about her mother.

She turned to another page and began to read under her breath once more.

Dear Journal,

She has finally agreed to marry me! When those words left her mouth I couldn't believe my own ears, but although I was afraid to ask her in case she rejected me I'm glad I asked now…

Kagome turned the next page deciding not to read the rest and came upon a page that had her own name written upon it.

Dear Journal,

My wife as just birthed me a beautiful baby girl, who we have called Kagome. When Kagome opened her beautiful blue eyes, I was filled with the greatest happiness a man could when been seen for the first time by his child. Although I will not be able to stay for long for I have a mission I have to tend to in the morning, I knew that by the time I arrived home my beautiful wife and my child would be at home awaiting my return…

Kagome closed the journal and set it aside and placed it in it's appropriate pace, she quickly grabbed the picture she had laid aside of her, her father and mother and quickly stashed it in her pocket leaving to ready her self for the most advanced training of her life.

'I will become a ninja father and find and kill the one who assassinated you I promise' thought Kagome as she left the house and journeyed to the forests.

**------Flashback------**

Kagome knew that she would have to go and talk with Tsunade about her taking part in the jounin exams, so Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows tying them to her back and walked towards the Hokage's tower.

Shikamaru and everyone else were training in the forest; they had just finished their lunch and were coming closer to the exams.

Everyone was sparring. Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura and Ino, Hinata and TenTen, Neji and Lee, Choji and Shikamaru as well as Kiba and Shino, whilst Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma coached them.

"They are doing well" stated Kurenai as though it was a fact

"They're not bad, they could be better" answered Kakashi glancing up from his book every now and then.

Asuma and Gai stayed silent as they watched their students spar.

"How about we take a stroll whilst they continue to spar?" questioned Asuma

Nobody answered but began to walk off in a direction towards the coffee shops.

The students didn't stop their spar, this was a usual thing, and they always went for a 'stroll' so by the time they returned they could see some improvement of their own.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" questioned a feminine voice from the opposite direction the sensei's had disappeared to about five minutes ago.

Everyone turned and looked to see who had intruded on their training grounds.

In front of them stood twelve sound ninja's, four females and the remainder boys all looking round their own age, maybe a bit older.

"And who are you?" questioned Naruto from beside Sasuke

"I am Sanga strongest chuunin in the hidden sound" stated the female that had spoken beforehand.

She had long black hair that hung loosely down her back ending above her thigh, her Hitai-Ite around her forehead which was mainly covered with thick black bangs, which hung just above her clear chocolate brown eyes.

"Interesting group" stated Sanga as she viewed them all, never moving her head but only her eyes, then a smirk formed on her face as she set eyes on Shikamaru, who just looked at her with bored.

She began walking towards him, taking slow deliberate steps; Shikamaru just stood their silently awaiting what she had in store for him.

When she reached him, she stood centimetres away from him.

"How handsome" she assured as though it was a fact tracing her hands over his features

"Don't you dare touch him!" shouted Ino who came storming towards her, taking her hand away from him, by standing in front of Shikamaru.

Sanga took a couple of steps back laughing slightly.

"I see I have competition" she stated

'How troublesome' thought Shikamaru but nonetheless relieved that Ino had stepped in.

Suddenly out of no where, Sanga's fist came flying towards Ino' face, who was pushed out of the way by Shikamaru as her fist came closer to his face, however it didn't manage to hit for she went soaring into a tree by several pink glowing arrows pinning her their.

Back with Kagome she had just arrived at the Hokage's tower, the Anbu guards on alert.

"Kagome Higurashi" she stated to their unasked question

"Your weapons" stated one of the Anbu guards

Kagome nodded her head and proceeded to take off her weapons even her invisible ones and the second Anbu guard escorted her to the Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade" bowed the Anbu in greeting

"Yes?" asked Tsunade not looking up from where she was signing papers.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi as arrived to see you?" questioned the Anbu looking towards Kagome and coming out of his bowing state as Tsunade's head shot up from that name.

When Kagome had entered the room, she saw that Tsunade was at her desk whilst Gaara and his siblings sat to the side meditating, but their eyes and heads shooting up at the sound of her name coming from the Anbu beside her.

Gaara stood as did his siblings awaiting her, to see what she has to say.

"You may leave" stated Tsunade to the Anbu "Kagome?"

"I want to participate in the jounin exams" demanded Kagome not greeting her and getting straight to the point.

"You're not even a ninja… never mind a ninja of this village or any other village" stated Tsunade standing from her desk

"Maybe not but I guarantee you that I have the necessary skills for this exam" stated Kagome not wavering in her resolve

"But I have not seen you fight, plus what if you got hurt?" questioned Tsunade trying to put her off

"Unlikely, but if that did happen, it happens" stated Kagome not once taking her eyes off of Tsunade

"But…" began Tsunade

"No buts" stated Kagome "You either allow me to participate under the name of your village or I join Itachi, after all he offered me a very satisfying position, and besides I didn't come here to be treated like a little girl, I can take care of my self, I came here to start a new beginning and leave my past behind"

"Go on Tsunade let her participate, after all she showed great promise against Itachi a couple of days ago, wouldn't you rather have her with us than against us?" asked a deep voice coming from the right.

There stood a tall man with long spiky white hair.

"Jiraiya?" questioned Tsunade as she turned towards him as did everyone else in the room. "Fine but she makes one wrong move she will be assassinated"

"Keep your pants on Tsunade I don't betray family or my allies I know where my loyalties lay" stated Kagome as she walked away out of the room to collect her weapons and do a bit of target practise.

Gaara watched as she slowly left the room.

'Interesting' he thought as he too walked out of the room followed by his siblings soundlessly.

Kagome was walking through the training area, looking for the perfect spot to practise her target shooting until she heard the mumbling of voices, her curiosity getting the better of her she stalked closer to the sound and what met her eyes she watched with Interest as a unknown woman touched her cousin and then Ino interrupting as the unknown woman went in for an attack, however Shikamaru had pushed Ino out of the way and was about to take the blow, but she decided to notch a arrow jumping up into the trees and shooting her target several times pinning her to the tree as the arrows glowed pink with purification.

Sanga looked side to side trying to pinpoint her attacker, but wasn't able to see and began to become frustrated especially when she couldn't take the arrow out and all they did was glow pink.

Kagome decided to jump down from the tree standing only a couple of yards away from her.

"It is impossible for you to take the arrows out, only I am able to do that or a person with stronger purification power" stated Kagome in a monotone voice

'Kagome?' was the thought that was going through every Konoha ninja present

"And who are you?" asked Sanga

"That's not your concern" stated Kagome "Oh and don't ever try to hit them again, otherwise you'll regret it"

"Yeah right, some archer you are you couldn't even hit your target properly" shouted a boy older than Kagome who had unruly brown hair and green eyes.

"If I intended to wound her, I would have hit her vital organs not her clothing" stated Kagome disappearing and then reappearing in front of Sanga "This was just a warning" she whispered just above a whisper taking out the arrows and then disappearing and reappearing near Shikamaru

Sanga just dropped to the ground upon her hands and knees as the boy who had commented to Kagome and another boy helped her up as all the sound ninja left the clearing.

"Kagome!" shouted Shikamaru as he embraced her in a tight hug

"Shika…can't…breathe…" sounded Kagome as she tried to breathe

Shikamaru let go of her and stood in front of her as she stood there looking over everyone.

"Where were you, we were all so worried about you?" questioned Shikamaru

"I was training" she stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Training? What for?" asked Kakashi as he and the other jounin arrived upon the scene

Kagome turned her head towards him to answer his question.

"To participate in the exams" smiled Kagome

"What!" was chorused around the group in shock, whilst Kakashi just dropped his book and Sasuke's and Neji's eyes widened in shock?

"But Lady Tsunade wouldn't…" began Asuma

"Oh, she agreed with some convincing though" stated Kagome thoughtfully

"What did you say?" asked Sakura

"I said it was either she allowed me to participate in the name of this village or I join with Itachi" she answered

"What!" was chorused around the group once more?

"You would join Itachi?" questioned Sasuke as he walked towards her

"Of course I wouldn't, I needed an ace to make her agree with me, after all I may not be a ninja but I can be one hell of a warrior when the times needed, besides I can't let all my training become a waste" stated Kagome walking towards Sasuke

She was inches from him and she blushed slightly as she weaved her arms around him in an embrace.

"I would never ever think of doing such a thing Sasuke, after all you're my friend, I would never betray you!" stated Kagome in a whisper so only he could hear.

A/N: I don't know what to think of that chapter but I hoped you liked it, so please keep reviewing thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. Vote on pairings!!!! ****

Permanent pairings:

Kagome/Sasuke

Sakura/Lee

Hinata/Naruto

Ino/Shikamaru

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"What did you say?" asked Sakura

"I said it was either she allowed me to participate in the name of this village or I join with Itachi" she answered

"What!" was chorused around the group once more?

"You would join Itachi?" questioned Sasuke as he walked towards her

"Of course I wouldn't, I needed an ace to make her agree with me, after all I may not be a ninja but I can be one hell of a warrior when the times needed, besides I can't let all my training become a waste" stated Kagome walking towards Sasuke

She was inches from him and she blushed slightly as she weaved her arms around him in an embrace.

"I would never ever think of doing such a thing Sasuke, after all you're my friend, I would never betray you!" stated Kagome in a whisper so only he could hear.

**Chapter 9- Preparing For The first exam**

Kagome sat on a small hill side under a huge willow tree as the wind blew gently through her hair, today was the first exam. Kagome knew she had nothing to worry about but she knew that she couldn't underestimate these ninja's although she was trained with her demonic and holy powers and in most forms of combat she still had to be cautious, but had no doubt in her abilities.

It was only early morning and the exam was to start just after lunch, Kagome was also slightly nervous, for she had never had to do anything like this besides passing Sesshomaru's training.

Kagome sighed to herself as she looked into the distance, her mind else where beside the exam that was to be taken in a matter of hours.

'Sasuke?' she thought to herself as she fought a rising blush that seemed to stain her cheeks, she just couldn't forget what happened yesterday, shad had been so bold as to even think of touching in such a personal way, but what surprised her the most was that he had returned, but with one hand firmly pressed against her back, she understood what that simple gesture had meant even if he hadn't taken her fully into his embrace she knew he understood what se had said and she was happy.

Team seven were at their training grounds preparing for the first exam, although Kakashi had already become jounin and could give them tips as to what their first exam could be, it had all changed this year, and the only way they would know is if they took the exam.

"Now team you will all have to sign these forms to say you are to battle in the jounin exams" stated Kakashi as he handed the forms to each of the team members in front of him.

"But Kakashi-Sensei why?" whined Naruto taking the piece of paper off of his sensei and signing it with his signature.

"It is highly important that you sign this for at anyone point during the exam you could be killed, so this is basically saying you don't mind and that it was your decision" stated Kakashi "However if you choose not to sign the parchment you will not be allowed to enter the jounin exam"

Each student handed the forms back to Kakashi as he stored them away.

"Now what I would like you to do is go home and prepare your selves and make sure you eat at least an hour before the meeting time, otherwise you may find your self weak and may lose early on in the exams not that I doubt your abilities of course" he answered

And with that said Kakashi puffed out of the area to god only knows where as the three chuunins made their way to their own homes preparing for the battles ahead.

However at Tsunade's office two young male ninjas stood in front of the Hokage, they were about the age of seventeen and were also to take the jounin exams, unfortunately they were one team member down and that team member had died during a mission to save her comrades.

"Kaname and Taichi Kobayashi, I have found you a new team mate…" began Tsunade as she starred both boys down, both were brothers, twins to be exact, Taichi been the oldest.

"Forgive me Lady Tsunade but nobody can replace Natsumi…" began Taichi

"I agree Taichi but she is not a replacement for Natsumi she is merely a new member of your team, and as such you will treat her as one" stated Tsunade

"She?" questioned Kaname

"Yes, she…" began Tsunade "She isn't exactly a ninja…" she began again

No a ninja?" asked a voice from behind the two boys and their stood the boys sensei Gakuto Itou.

"No she is not a ninja but she is certainly an excellent fighter, as she had been able to knock Itachi Uchiha off his feet, that explains a lot about her strength does it not?" questioned Tsunade

Gakuto just nodded in exception.

"When will we meet this woman and what is her name?" questioned Taichi

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi and I have already sent someone to escort here to meet with you, although she'd not aware that I am putting her on this team" Tsunade said thoughtfully as they sat in silence awaiting Kagome.

Kagome stood abruptly as she felt someone approach quickly; she turned as a man stood in front of her.

"Kagome Higurashi?" he questioned

Kagome nodded her head

"I am to escort you to the Hokage's tower for she has important things to discuss with you" stated the man in front of her

Kagome only nodded and followed quickly behind the man.

When they arrived at the tower Kagome gazed upon the familiar office doors and gave a light sigh, before knocking and hearing a muffled come in. Kagome walked in with the man following behind her.

Kagome noticed three other people present in the room besides the usual, but decided to ignore them for the moment.

"You wanted to see me?" questioned Kagome tilting her head slightly to the side in question

"Yes Kagome, these will be your team mates during the exam" stated Tsunade motioning towards Taichi and Kaname

Kagome glanced their way, but then turned back to Tsunade with question in her eyes.

"You are to be in teams for part of the exam" explained Tsunade "Besides' you pass this exam you will officially be a jounin level ninja and will also be a ninja of Konoha, you will also be the last member of this team" Tsunade said again motioning to the team behind her

"I understand, but why wasn't I told this information earlier?" questioned Kagome with slight annoyance shining through her voice.

"Anyway allow me to introduce you to your team…" began Tsunade changing the subject.

Kagome understood what she was doing but didn't stop her; she wasn't really bothered about the answer really. Kagome turned and walked towards her new team with Tsunade in front.

Kagome eyed the two young boys first; they seemed to be a year older than her and to be related because of their similar features but some differences that helped to tell them apart.

They both had dark blue-black hair like Sasuke.

"This is Taichi Kobayashi…" Tsunade said motioning to the boy that had long blue-black hair held up in a high ponytail that reached down the to his mid back, his bangs partly covering his eyes as he has two long bangs at the side of his face framing it. His eyes were intense green colours as was his brother, but his brother much softer. Taichi's Hitai-Ite tied around his right arm.

"…And this is Kaname Kobayashi, they are both twins" Tsunade finished pointing to the boy with soft green eyes, his hair the same colour as his brothers but much shorter, spiking up like Kakashi' but not as long, his Kakashi'. Kaname' Hitai-Ite tied round his forehead with a few spikes covering part of the cloth

"And behind them is Gakuto iota" stated Tsunade

Nobody said anything for a moment until Taichi said,

"You certainly don't look like a fighter, to me you look like a weak little girl" as he took in her attire as she was wearing a white sun dress.

Kagome looked him dead in the eye and replied,

"Well looks can be deceiving"

"Well it's good to have you on the team Kagome" welcome Kaname as he smiled at her and Kagome returned the smile

"Yes as am I" she stated "But please excuse me but I must leave I have to prepare for the exam as well as visiting my cousin before he sets out with his own team" stated Kagome with a small bow and a wave as she walked towards the entrance

"Kagome!" called Gakuto

Kagome stopped her walking and stood still a sign that he was to continue.

"We will meet at the bridge" he stated

Kagome gave a nod before waking out the door.

Shikamaru had been in more than an hour now, he was awaiting Kagome, he had yet to speak to her, and he would have to set off in the next hour or so to make it on time, then he heard the click of the door opening and rushed to greet the only person who would walk in beside his parents and that would be Kagome.

"Kagome where have you been?" questioned Shikamaru

"Meeting my team" she answered simply heading for the stairs.

'New team?" questioned Shikamaru to himself

**------Flashback------**

"During the exam you will need to be apart of teams, thus we can assess your team working skills and they will also be tests to assess your individual skills, so you will be needing a team" stated Asuma as his cigarette moved up and down in his mouth as he spoke.

**------End flashback------**

Kagome looked herself in the mirror, she was wearing one of her old fighting kimono's that she used back in feudal era, to practise her skills, her hair tied in a high ponytail out o the way. She smiled to herself as she equipped her body with her small weapons, she knew she wouldn't be needing her swords until probably the finally and that's if she needed them.

She knew that she was allowed any weapons she could use but she knew she wouldn't need her swords just yet.

Shikamaru was pacing at the bottom of the stair way, he still didn't agree and still couldn't believe that Kagome his little cousin could protect her self from mass murders such as Itachi.

Finally he heard footsteps on the stairs and looked towards the sound and there he saw Kagome in a fighting kimono.

"Are you ready?" questioned Kagome

Shikamaru just nodded and they proceeded out the door.

"Where are you meeting your team?" Shikamaru asked

"The bridge" Kagome simply said

"I would also like to meet these team mates" stated Shikamaru

"Don't you have your own team to meet?" she asked

"Yes but I have fifteen minutes" stated Shikamaru and Kagome just shrugged her shoulders.

Kagome and Shikamaru walked calmly towards the bridge; up ahead they could see three figures.

When they finally reached them, Shikamaru looked them over, they seemed to be a year less experienced than him but were potentially excellent fighters, and he could tell that much with way they held them selves.

"And whose this, Kagome a boy friend?" asked Gakuto

Kagome snorted and looked at Shikamaru and then scrunched her face up in disgusted.

"I take that as a no then?" asked Gakuto rhetorically

"He's my cousin, Shikamaru Nara" stated Kagome

"Ah, yes from Asuma Sarutobi' squad" said Gakuto more to himself than those present around them.

"Shouldn't you be with you're team?" asked Kaname

"Soon yes" answered Shikamaru analysing them more

"What is it you want?" questioned Taichi starring at Shikamaru with intensity

"I came to see who exactly my cousin was teamed up with" stated Shikamaru

"Ah, protective" stated Gakuto

"Yea, yea we get the point Shika's protective just like every other man I've met, not the mention possessive" she whispered to herself

"I must go now Kagome" stated Shikamaru as he turned to face her

"I understand, good luck" she said pulling him into an embrace

"You too Kags" he said then bowed in farewell to her new team mates and left

"Now I can only go so far into the exam with you" stated Gakuto "But whatever you do stick together"

"Yes" they all answer simultaneously

They began to walk towards the first location of the first exam, which happened to be in room 556 of the academy.

They stopped out side of a building, which had the Konoha symbol above the door.

"Now this is as far as I can take you" stated Gakuto

"Right" the three students answered

"Kagome" began Gakuto "Lady Tsunade requested that you wear this" he said handing her a Hitai-Ite "It will show that you belong to this village"

"Thank you" she answered tying it around her forehead.

"Now I will see you on the other side, I will be awaiting you by room 556, so hurry you have limited time all of fifteen minutes to reach the room.

a/n: ok I know I haven't updated in so long and I know that this isn't as long a chapter as you would have wished but I justed needed a filler to get to the good stuff and I'm really sorry to those who wanted some fluff in this chapter but don't worry that will be coming soon so don't worry, anyways sorry I havn't updated in so long I've just been so busy lately but anyways I'll try updating soon thanks ja ne!! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. sasukeKagome

Permanent pairings:

Kagome/Sasuke

Sakura/Lee

Hinata/Naruto

Ino/Shikamaru

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"Now I can only go so far into the exam with you" stated Gakuto "But whatever you do stick together"

"Yes" they all answer simultaneously

They began to walk towards the first location of the first exam, which happened to be in room 556 of the academy.

They stopped out side of a building, which had the Konoha symbol above the door.

"Now this is as far as I can take you" stated Gakuto

"Right" the three students answered

"Kagome" began Gakuto "Lady Tsunade requested that you wear this" he said handing her a Hitai-Ite "It will show that you belong to this village"

"Thank you" she answered tying it around her forehead.

"Now I will see you on the other side, I will be awaiting you by room 556, so hurry you have limited time all of fifteen minutes to reach the room.

**Chapter 10-The first exam**

Kagome, Taichi and Kaname walked through the academy halls looking for room 556, as they got closer to the doors; they heard nothing not a peep.

Kagome who had been in between the two boys gazed at them and they nodded there head in understanding.

Taichi opened the door, twisting the handle and walking through followed by his team mates, as they closed the door behind them they found that they were not alone but in a room with others possible candidates.

Sasuke sat with his team and the others awaiting the exam to start until the door opened catching his attention, he noticed Kagome came in with two other boys, he clenched his fist tightly.

'Am I jealous?' he asked himself 'No of course not, but who are they, they cant possibly her team, Kagome isn't even a ninja to have a squad' he thought frowning slightly

He stood catching everyone's attention and began to walk towards her everyone else following behind him to greet Kagome.

Kagome scanned around the room until her eyes landed upon Sasuke and her friends as they began to come closer to her.

Sasuke starred at her giving her a small smile in greeting but nothing more and in return she smiled back.

"Hey Kagome who are your friends?" asked Naruto as he tackled Kagome to the floor

"Naruto get off of me!" exclaimed Kagome trying to get him from on top of her so she can stand.

"How troublesome" muttered Shikamaru as he watched Naruto and Kagome?

"Oh this is Taichi and Kaname, they are my new team mates" she introduced as everyone gave their own introduction.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Kagome?" asked Shikamaru from the side of her.

"Of course I do" she said smiling brightly "Why wouldn't I, after all I can't let all my training go to waste now can I?"

Shikamaru just stared at her and muttered 'How troublesome'

"Awe come on Shika, it's not like I'm going to get hurt now is it" she said

"You don't know that Kagome" stated Sasuke a hint of worry in his voice

Taichi and Kaname looked at one another and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke in question. The great Uchiha Sasuke, worrying over a female.

"Of course I do, after all you know very well I'm well trained Sasuke after all I am a priestess" she stated

"Priestess or not you haven't fought ninja besides Itachi and he didn't even continue the fight after you punched him" stated Sasuke worrying more and more

"Well then Uchiha, if you think I'm so weak, why not try to get me out of this stupid exam as soon as you can?" asked Kagome

"Kagome I didn't mean…" began Sasuke

"Whatever I understand you're just like the others never believing in my abilities, it's just my luck" she said walking away with Taichi and Kaname behind her.

Kaname wrapped an arm around her shoulders trying to console her.

"Come now Kagome, I'm sure he is just worried after all I'm sure you mean something to him" began Kaname

"What are you talking about?" she asked totally confused

'She can't see that he cares about her, she's totally blind to it' thought both Taichi and Kaname as the leaned against a wall.

Sasuke saw Kagome walk away from him and he also saw how that Kaname her new team mate wrapped his arm around her shoulders and his anger and jealousy seemed to grow stronger as his sharigan eyes began to activate but he caught himself.

'Why does my control slip when it come to others touching her, am I really that possessive over her already?' he questioned himself

"Ok now we need to start our first exam!" boomed a voice over the crowd of Chuunin present in the room

Everyone turned around to a woman who stood at the front of the room who they all discovered to be Anko.

Kagome just watched them closely; she narrowed her eyes at them, but then smirked before moulding her face into an emotionless nosh mask.

Anko starred around the crowd of chuunin until their gaze landed on Kagome, they saw her face moulded into an emotionless mask not allowing one emotion to pass through her face.

'She must be the non ninja candidate' thought Anko

"Right the first exam is just a simple hit and run target, sort of like a race, this will help us to measure your agility , and how quick your reaction is for the targets could pop up at anytime during your run so this is also an excellent time for us to how you cope under pressure for they will also be a time limit, also you will be working in your squads again this will help us to see how well you work as a time under pressure, they will be twenty targets, you must at least hit six targets each others wise your squad fails" announced Anko. "Now everyone to the training grounds, there you will find a track per team"

Everyone walked out of the room towards the training grounds for the first exam.

"Now as I said there is a time limit of one hour, of course this exam isn't as easy as what it seems, so a word of caution don't get cocky, pace your self" shouted Anko "Now each get at your starting points!"

Kagome, Taichi and Kaname headed towards a gateway that leads to a track.

"You do know this isn't just going to be a simple walk in the park?" asked Taichi directing is question at Kagome mainly

"I know, but you don't need to worry about me, I won't hold you back, that I can promise you!" she answered not taking her eyes away from he track 'I feel something, but what is it?' she thought to her self lowering her head slightly deep in thought

Kaname looked towards Kagome, he didn't know what to think, the girl wasn't a ninja but she had fought against Itachi and caught his interest, so she must be a good fighter, but he knew something was bothering her but he wasn't quite sure.

"Are you ok Kagome?" whispered Kaname

Kagome looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Yes don't worry, but thanks for your concern" she answered giving him another smile as he smiled back at her.

In front of them appeared a jounin ninja as he took his place by the gate way.

"I will let you know when you may enter and I will time you from when you set off and meet you at the end of the track to time when you finished" stated the jounin gatekeeper.

They nodded their heads in understanding.

They waited a few moments and then…

"You may start!" said the jounin gatekeeper as he pressed the starter button on the small stop watch.

Without second thoughts all three of them dashed in through the gate weaving in and out through mismatched trees.

Suddenly three targets appearing out of nowhere from behind trees, Kagome grabbed a kunai and threw the weapon at the target as her team mates found there own way of disposing them selves of their target.

They continued on slowly, Taichi in front leading, Kagome and Kaname slightly behind him but to the side.

"How you doing Kagome?" asked Kaname as they dodged several different shuriken heading their way and hitting different targets.

"Fine thanks!" she answered hitting another target.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were dodging several shadow cones as well as trying to hit the targets on the trees.

Sakura through a kunai hitting the shadow clone as it disappeared, Naruto following her example did the same till al the shadow clones disappeared and all was left was to continue hitting the targets until they reached the end.

Back outside the gates at the end of the tracks Anko stood.

Looking at the stop watch she saw that they were only ten minutes into the exam.

'Fifty more minutes' she thought as she sat down and leant against a rock.

Back with Kagome and her team, they had all hit six targets and they were only two targets to find.

"We haven't done badly so far" stated Kaname as they continued to sprint

"No we have al hit at least six targets, it won't be long now until we reach the end" stated Kagome

Suddenly two targets appeared out of nowhere, each one of them reached for there weapons to find that they weren't any present.

"Oh no!" all three whispered

Each one looked at one another, then Kagome's face took a look of determination, she summoned her purity power into her hands forming it like a bow and arrow surprising her team mates completely.

Pulling the energy back as though she was pulling back the string a bow she released the arrow of energy that possessed holy energy hitting both targets on the bulls eye leaving a hole in the centre of the target where the bulls eyes once was.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Kagome with glee as her two team mates starred at her.

"How did you do that Kagome?" asked Kaname with amazement

"Rule number one never underestimate me, see I told you I wouldn't hold you back, after all I am a priestess" she stated happily "Now we must make it to the end now that we've got all twenty!"

They nodded their heads and headed off in another light sprint, up ahead they a spotted the gate and put many bursts of energy into their run and came out of the gate to be greeted by their gate keeper who immediately stopped the stop watch and looked down at the timing.

'No way' he thought to himself as he looked at the timing on the stop watch, it had read 15:2000.

"Anko!" shouted the gate keeper

"What is it?" asked Anko as she appeared before him.

"Gakuto's team as finished in fifteen minutes, twenty seconds" he exclaimed

"That's impossible!" she exclaimed after him, but then turned to the team and saw that they all stood straight not even out of breath, what surprised her the most was that this was the team with the non ninja on, the one brought up in a non ninja village.

"How did…?" began Anko

"Your exam was too easy, after all, I have been through much worse than that, trust me" Kagome said with a smile

Anko could nothing but nod her head.

They waited another three quarters of an hour for the others to finish and only few finished. Kagome saw Shikamaru and her friends come from there's to sit and catch there breath.

She ran to Shikamaru and jumped him in her excitement that he had passed the exam.

"Shika, you made it, I'm so happy!" she exclaimed happily knocking him to the floor

"Owe!" was all he could manage to say

Kagome got off him and helped him up.

"A little sore?" she asked

He nodded to her.

Kagome then turned, locking eyes with Sasuke, everyone seemed to just disappear leaving them alone.

"Kagome I…" began Sasuke

But before Sasuke could say any more Kagome ran to him and wrapped his arms around his neck nuzzling her head into his neck.

"I'm glad you passed Sasuke, I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't" she whispered tickling his neck with her breath

He wrapped his arms around and rested his chin upon her shoulder just enjoying the moment "Same here" he said

"Kagome…" he began again pulling away from her

Kagome looked up at him, starring him in the eye.

"Kagome I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was just worried about you" he said tenderly locking eyes with her.

Kagome smiled at him, her eyes softening immensely, she lifted her right hand up to his left cheek cupping it as he leaned into her touch.

"I know Sasuke, and I'm sorry too" she said as Sasuke's left hand came up to hold her hand to his cheek as though she would let it slip away if he didn't, they seemed a lot closer than before, but that didn't matter to them. They were that close that they were breathing one another's breath.

"Kagome…" began Sasuke as their lips neared one another's closer and closer a small blush appearing on Kagome's face at their closeness.

"Kagome…Sasuke!" called Ino and Sakura out of nowhere as the gang began to get closer to them.

Immediately Sasuke and Kagome pulled away from one another Kagome blushing madly as her whole face heated up, while Sasuke just glared hiding his blush.

'I can't believe I almost kissed Sasuke' thought Kagome as she smiled at him and he smiled at her making her blush more.

'I can't believe she was going to let me kiss her' he though as he smiled at her and her blush reddens when he did so.

"How troublesome" muttered Shikamaru?

"Well then lets go and get this briefing thing over with and then I'll treat us all to ramen, and oh Naruto after the first five bowls you have to buy your own Ramen" stated Kagome as they walked off.

As they walked, they passed the sound team that had attacked them the other day, Kagome's eyes seemed to lock with Sanga's for a moment and then they seemed to walk off as though nothing had happened.

'So there still in this exam' thought Kagome 'I'll have to watch them, they seem a bit odd' she thought but continued with her happy façade walking with her friends and team mates.

A/N: yay I got another chappy done and so fast yay, well that's because it's the weekend but hey I updated anyways, I might be able to make up for it this week for it's half term but I'm going to try and update again soon ok so please review!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. SasukeKagome

Permanent pairings:

Kagome/Sasuke

Sakura/Lee

Hinata/Naruto

Ino/Shikamaru

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

'I can't believe I almost kissed Sasuke' thought Kagome as she smiled at him and he smiled at her making her blush more.

'I can't believe she was going to let me kiss her' he though as he smiled at her and her blush reddens when he did so.

"How troublesome" muttered Shikamaru?

"Well then lets go and get this briefing thing over with and then I'll treat us all to ramen, and oh Naruto after the first five bowls you have to buy your own Ramen" stated Kagome as they walked off.

As they walked, they passed the sound team that had attacked them the other day, Kagome's eyes seemed to lock with Sanga's for a moment and then they seemed to walk off as though nothing had happened.

'So there still in this exam' thought Kagome 'I'll have to watch them, they seem a bit odd' she thought but continued with her happy façade walking with her friends and team mates.

**Chapter 11-Seduction begins**

The chuunin who had passed the first exam made their way back to the academy for a briefing, when they got there they all took a seat.

Kagome found that they weren't many who had passed she estimated that they were at least one shinobi squad from each hidden village, it seemed that the hidden leaf village had all passed those who had entered.

Anko stood at the front with other jounin, looking over the remaining candidates.

'Not that many left' she thought to her self 'Good we won't have to have any preliminaries'

"Now you remaining candidates have all passed the first exam, the second exam will be a survival test, it will be carried out in your squads, and this test will last approximately three days" stated Anko "You will be given a map and marked on this map will be the jewels you will find. They are the seven rainbow crystals, they will be a jewel pair team of each colour, in the time you have got, you must collect all seven and report to the tower in the centre, when you reach this point you will be met by a jounin gate keeper who you will hand your seven jewels to, he will tell you whether you pass or not, now this exam will start within a days time, so prepare your selves, you will have tomorrow and the rest of the door to re-cooperate and collect your supplies that you think you may need." Stated Anko "Dismissed!" she ordered

And with that everyone filed out of the room, meeting up with their squad leaders.

"Well done, I am very pleased with your performance thus far in the exam" complimented Gakuto "Keep up the good work"

"Yes sensei" replied Kaname

Everyone left the academy heading home to rest. Kagome turned instead of going home decided to go into the forest area just outside of Konoha to practise her skills. She had arrived at a small clearing perfect to just sit a meditate.

Kagome began her meditation, her bodies' aura engulfing her form, as she closed her eyes in relaxation, but she was suddenly pulled from her meditation by an approaching aura.

Kagome stood instantly ready to fight but she was too late, the thing that had been approaching her was behind her holding her around her waist pulling her against a firm chest, she stiffened instantly afraid for once in her life.

"Don't be afraid…" he breathed huskily in her ear blowing in it slightly.

Kagome's eyes widened she couldn't believe this was happening, who was behind, she didn't know but wasn't going to let this happen. Kagome took a few deep breaths when she felt firm warm lips press her neck in a gentle kiss.

"What…" Kagome began but was cut off when she was brought over by shock when the person brought their big hands running them along the curves of her body; she was in too much shock that she couldn't do anything.

Never before had she been touched in such away, such an intimate way, the thought of it just brought a blush to her cheeks. She felt the person behind her smirk against her neck as he kissed once again.

"Give in to temptation…" he whispered airily

Kagome began to lean into the person she had found to be male as she enjoyed his ministrations to her neck and the feel of his hand running down her body.

Then a sudden memory flashed in her mind.

**------Flashback------**

"I would never betray you like that Sasuke" she said pulling him into a tight embrace

**------End flash back------**

The memory seemed to make her hit reality.

"Sasuke" she whispered and pulled away from the man just as she was about to turn around he disappeared not allowing her to see who he was.

Kagome fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably for the first time in ages in to her hands.

'What the hell just happened' she asked herself 'how could I let him, a stranger someone I know nothing about not even a name touch me in such away. She decided that she needed to get out of here and get home before anything went wrong with the day.

Meanwhile back with Shikamaru and the gang, they had all gone out for ramen to celebrate the passing of the first exam, even Taichi and Kaname attended.

"So where'd Kagome go?" asked Kaname to no one in particular

"We don't know, could she have gone back to yours Shikamaru?" asked Ino

"I don't know, I just don't seem to know Kagome anymore, when we were kids she was easy to read but now that she has all these skills as a priestess she just seems different some how, she seems like a lot has happened in her life that shouldn't have happened, I mean yes she seems happy but those eyes tell me everything, her just been here tells me something went wrong along the lines since I stopped visiting" stated Shikamaru

Everyone listened intently to what he was saying.

"When I used to visit her shrine, we would always spend days together never parting and sometime with Souta her little brother, but now she has returned to Konoha…" began Shikamaru

"What do you mean returned?" question Kaname

"Kagome is the daughter of Ryouji Nara and Kun Loon Higurashi formally known as Kun Loon Nara, she was only a new born when she was taken from the village to be brought up in a non ninja village, Kagome was to become a ninja" stated Shikamaru "And now is the time she learned who she truly is, she is to be ninja whether she wishes to be or not, it was her fathers wishes"

And with that he left the ramen shop and headed towards his home

Meanwhile with Kagome, she had taken a hot bath to unwind her muscles.

Kagome lay on her bed just thinking.

'What was I thinking relaxing in that mans arms, he could have been a potential enemy, Kagome you idiot' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Kagome decided that she would have to go shopping for some amenities for tomorrow's exam.

Kagome walked down the bustling streets of Konoha weaving in and out of the crowds buying suitable items for the exam tomorrow, well that was until she unconsciously bumped into someone sending her a few steps backwards.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't…" she began as she turned to look up at the person who she had bumped into and there stood Gaara.

"Oh hi Gaara!" she smiled up at him.

Gaara just starred at her before turning and walking off.

"Hey wait a minute!" shouted Kagome chasing after him

"What do you want?" he asked his voice as cold as it was when she first met him in the Hokage's office.

"Just thought we could do something, you know…" she began "I've finished picking up everything for the second exam" she stated

Gaara continued walking with her at his side and looked like he was actually contemplating the idea of actually spending sometime with the girl.

'If I spend time with her, I am sure to find something that will stop me from thinking about her and maybe I can learn more about her skill' he thought

Gaara nodded his head.

"Great!" she exclaimed happily "Let me drop these off home"

They began walking towards the Nara residence.

"So Gaara do you maybe…I don't know train with me?" she asked blushing slightly

Gaara turned to face her and saw the small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Don't you think you're a bit out of your league girl?" he asked

Kagome just blinked at him looking confused.

"I am the Kazekage of Suna the strongest in Suna" he stated at her confused look.

"Oh, well that's ok because the stronger you are the stronger I can get, after all I'm not going to improve unless I get a challenge right?" she asked winking at him and dragging towards the training grounds.

Sasuke sat down on a bench in the park and sighed to himself; he'd been looking for Kagome all day and hadn't found a trace of her at all. Suddenly a pair of bright blue eyes appeared in front of his face; Sasuke looked up to see Naruto with Hinata stood in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" asked Naruto in his normal cheery mood

Sasuke just glared at him.

"A…Are you a…alright…S…Sasuke?" asked Hinata in her usual timid voice

"I know exactly what it is…" stated Naruto as a matter of fact

Sasuke just sent him another glare

"I bet he's been looking for Kagome and hasn't been able to find her, yeah I know love hard" stated Naruto just nodding his head as though he knew exactly what was wrong with him.

"But Naruto…w…wasn't…K…Kagome with…G…Gaara?" asked Hinata again timidly a blush staining her cheeks as Naruto turned to look at her

Sasuke's head shot up at Hinata's words.

"Yeah, I think they were at the training grounds" said Naruto not really bothered itching the back of his head "Well see ya" he said and was off with Hinata

As soon as Naruto and Hinata were out of sight, Sasuke stood up from the bench and made his way to the training grounds.

'What are you doing with Gaara, Kagome?' he thought as he continued along.

Meanwhile Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino were laid out in a field, the girls had gone shopping and Neji and Lee were training.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" called Kiba

Shikamaru just turned his head too look at him too lazy to say anything.

"Just out of curiosity what kind of man do you think Kagome would be attracted to?" continued Kiba

Everyone's attention soon snapped to Kiba as they saw Shikamaru sit up from his laid down position and followed his actions.

"Why?" questioned Shikamaru his face turning serious and almost possessive or maybe it was protective they didn't know but Shino and Choji both watched to see what would happen.

"Like I said just out of curiosity" answered Kiba in a care free tone, too innocent for the likes of him.

"You like my cousin" stated Shikamaru his face turning into a glare directed to Kiba

Kiba just looked at him shocked but then his face formed a smirk on it.

"I guess there's no fooling you, hey Shikamaru?" asked Kiba rhetorically

"Apart from I have no idea, stay away from her, I'm not going to let her get hurt by some ninja" stated Shikamaru turning very protective of his cousin

"What are you trying to say Shikamaru?" asked Kiba

Shikamaru didn't answer, he just stood and was about to leave when Choji spoke up.

"You know a lot of the male population as been showing interest in her as of late, I'm surprised you haven't noticed" stated Choji

"Especially the Uchiha" stated Shino adding in his own thoughts

Shikamaru turned around shocked, his face for once gaping at the boys behind him.

"Come on Shikamaru, you can't tell us you haven't noticed?" asked Choji putting some crisps into his mouth.

Shikamaru clenched his fists tightly at his sides, and turned and walked away.

'It seems I'll have to watch out for you Kagome' thought Shikamaru as he began his search for Kagome, leaving his friends in the field.

In the mean time Kagome stood across from Gaara, panting hard, still in her stance, she caught her breath quickly and looked up to face Gaara who hadn't even broken a sweat, they had been practicing their combat skills well in Gaara's case his adjust.

"That will be enough" stated Gaara with an authoritive voice that left no room to argue.

Kagome just nodded her head.

"Thanks Gaara, I haven't had a good ass kicking since I though Sesshomaru" she answered carelessly not noticing her slip

Gaara turned to look at her, curiosity flashing through his eyes but that was quickly torn away as soon as it appeared.

"Who is this Sesshomaru?" he questioned

And it was at that moment she notices her slip.

"Well you see…" she began just as she noticed Sasuke walk into the field

"Hey Sasuke, where you been, I haven't seen you all day!" she smiled happily at him

Gaara watched the interaction with a careful eye.

"I've been looking for you Kagome" he answered

"Sorry I've been training with Gaara" she smiled sheepishly as he neared her.

'So the Uchiha also has his eye on her?' he rhetorically questioned himself

Sasuke turned a sharp eye towards Gaara, but Gaara just looked at him.

"So Sasuke how have you been today?" she asked noticing the growing silence

"Fine" he answered

"Oh, that's great me too, Erm… do you maybe want to go get some ramen with me?" she asked blushing immediately after the sentence left her mouth

Sasuke looked at the blush forming on her cheeks and smiled to himself as he nodded to her. Kagome happy turned towards Gaara.

"You coming Gaara?" she asked

Sasuke frowned at that but it disappeared when she turned towards him.

"It's alright with you right Sasuke?" she asked

Sasuke just starred at her and turned away to walk towards the Ramen shop, but when he noticed Kagome not following he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"You coming or what?" he asked directing the question at both Gaara and Kagome

Kagome nodded and followed Sasuke catching up to him as Gaara just caught up to his pace walking to the side of Kagome.

When they arrived at the ramen shop they were greeted by Naruto and Hinata who were sat at the counter finishing off a bowl of ramen.

"Hey guys!" yelled Naruto

"Hello" greeted Hinata in her usual shy quiet voice

"Hey Naruto, Hinata!" greeted Kagome

Sasuke and Gaara just both nodded their heads in greeting.

Kagome began to order her and the boys some ramen while they got comfortable at a table in the corner of the room.

"So I see Sasuke found you!" grinned Naruto

Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"Yes I was training with Gaara" she stated

"You know Kagome, you've kind of caused a stare up in Konoha…" began Naruto

Kagome turned to look at him confused by his statement.

"…With the boys I mean" he answered

"He's right you know" came a feminine voice from behind her

Kagome looked over to see TenTen, Sakura and Temari enter the shop, and Kagome turned a rather interesting shade of red.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about!" she stammered out.

"You're ramens finished miss" said the owner has he handed her a tray with three bowls of ramen on.

"Thank you" she answered and then turned to Naruto and said "You guys are joining us right?"

"Sure!" answered Sakura while TenTen ordered their meals.

Kagome walked towards the boys and sat down handing them a bowl each.

"Thank you" they both said.

"No problem" answered Kagome with a smile as she dug into her ramen.

Kagome began eating her ramen s did Gaara and Sasuke while the others came to join them.

"So…anyone nervous?" Kagome asked trying to start off a conversation

"Just…a…a…l…little" answered Hinata

"Don't worry Hinata you'll do well its survival and you're squad rock at that!" reassured Naruto

"Awe that's so cute Naruto, are you two together?" Kagome asked innocently

Instantly both their faces turned red that would rival a tomato.

Kagome just laughed. But she stopped when she heard the door of the ramen shop open and in walked Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino.

"Hey guys!" Kagome hollered over to them

They turned their heads in her direction and smiled as she waved them over, Shikamaru glaring at both Gaara and Sasuke for been sat so close to Kagome.

"Where have you been all day Kagome?" Shikamaru gritted out not able to take the fact that she had caught lots of attention of the male population of Konoha.

"What do you mean Shika? I've been training for the exams with Gaara" she answered uncertainly for she knew that her cousin was in a foul mood from the way he had asked her the question, but she regretted her answer when she felt his mood darken, and it mainly focused on Gaara, she glanced at Gaara and he just continue to eat his ramen.

"Well we better get going" stated Shikamaru not leaving any room for argument.

"But you just got here…" began Naruto until he saw the look on Shikamaru's face.

"Well I better get going" answered Kagome trying to get past Gaara, and as she did giving a very clear view of her rear with out her noticing it.

"See ya later guys see ya tomorrow bright and early" she answered and walked out of the ramen shop with Shikamaru.

"What was that all about?" asked Temari

"Well Shikamaru's just found out that most of the male population is attracted to her and is rather keen on keeping her locked up if he has to" answered Kiba, everyone just looked shocked but didn't say anymore on the subject.

A/N: Ok there's another chapter done, yay… let me know what you think please review and I'll try to get another chapter up ASAP!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. SasukeKagome

Permanent pairings:

Kagome/Sasuke

Sakura/Lee

Hinata/Naruto

Ino/Shikamaru

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"But you just got here…" began Naruto until he saw the look on Shikamaru's face.

"Well I better get going" answered Kagome trying to get past Gaara, and as she did giving a very clear view of her rear with out her noticing it.

"See ya later guys see ya tomorrow bright and early" she answered and walked out of the ramen shop with Shikamaru.

"What was that all about?" asked Temari

"Well Shikamaru's just found out that most of the male population is attracted to her and is rather keen on keeping her locked up if he has to" answered Kiba, everyone just looked shocked but didn't say anymore on the subject.

**Chapter 12-Survival exam, the first day**

Kagome woke to the sound of her alarm clock early. She wiped her eyes and sat up as she remembered last night when she left the ramen shop with Shikamaru.

'I wonder what's wrong with him, maybe we should spend some quality family time together after this exam is over' she thought to herself as she pulled out some clothing for the day.

When she finished she made the bed and picked up her large green camping bag and walked down the stairs only to meet Shikamaru was just heading out the dark with his own camping bag.

"Morning Shika." Greeted Kagome in happy tone

Shikamaru answered with a quiet good morning and was off down the street towards the academy where all teams were to meet their sensei's.

"Hey Shika wait up!" called Kagome as she chased after him

Shikamaru didn't stop nor did he slow his pace he just continued walking, but she eventually caught up and slowed down to his own pace. They walked in silence for moments until Kagome had to ask what had been bugging her since last night.

"Shikamaru!" she called gaining his attention, which he turned his head in acknowledgement. "Have I done something, that as made you…angry with me?" she asked uncertainly

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Of course not, what makes you think that?" he asked turning away from her and concentrating on the road ahead.

"Well…I don't know you just don't…seem your self…is all" she answered uncertain

"Nah, sorry kags just a little tired ya know?" he answered

Kagome just nodded and looked ahead of her to see her team and sensei ahead awaiting her just outside the academy gates.

"Kagome!" waved Kaname from his position at the side of Taichi

Shikamaru just glared at him which Kagome didn't seem to notice for she had run up ahead to greet her team.

"I'll see ya later Shika!" She called to him as he made his way into the academy to look for his team.

Her team looked her up and down taking note of what she was wearing. She wore some kind of fighting kimono which consisted of white hakamas pants with white fighting slippers **(like what Li wears on card captors). **On her top half she wore a long blue haori top that reached to her knees that had splits up each side of the leg to give room to move along with a transparent blue light blue obi tied around her waist.

"So how is everyone this morning?" asked Kagome with a huge smile present on her face.

"Great, ready to kick some butt?" asked Kaname

"Of course" she giggled as Kaname laughed

"Don't you two just make the perfect couple?" asked Gakuto

Kagome immediately blushed as she began stammering while Kaname just had a slight tinge of red covering his as they both turned away from one another, while Taichi raised an eyebrow at them both.

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied Kaname

"I…a…agree" stammered Kagome blushing redder as Gakuto laughed out right

"Sure you don't" laughed Gakuto putting his hands on one side of their shoulders bringing them closer for they had seemed to have inched further away from one another.

"Why are you all red Kagome?" asked a familiar voice from behind them.

They turned around to come face to face with team 7.

"Sasuke!" Kagome squealed as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly in her embrace. Sasuke immediately pulled his arms around her and embraced her back.

"Good luck" she whispered in to his neck "I expect you to be in the exam after this one"

He nodded to her and released her as she did him. Kagome knew that he was also expecting to see her as well.

Kaname looked on, his eyes filled with slight hurt but it disappeared as soon as it appeared, Taichi glanced from Kagome to his brother and back at Kagome whilst Gakuto just frowned slightly but didn't say anything on the matter.

"Kagome!" shouted Naruto running at her full speed "Out of my way Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke just glared at him but moved aside as Naruto tackled Kagome to the floor in a bone crushing hug.

"Owe Naruto how much do you way…you're crushing me!" she tried to giggle.

Naruto got up from on top of Kagome and allowed her to stand while holding out his hand as she placed her own in his.

"Thanks!" she answered "So what are you guys doing out here, I though you'd be in already" she stated glancing at team 7 as well as team 8 who came up behind them.

"We had to wait on Naruto" stated Sakura

Kagome glanced at Naruto and giggled as she imagined Naruto and Inuyasha getting together eating ramen. But then they come down the last packet and reach for it together then sparks begin to fly between them. She laughed at the thought mentally but then her expression turned grim.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sasuke coming to her side immediately.

"Nothing, just a thought" she answered "Anyway shouldn't we be getting in before we're late?" she answered putting up a happy façade.

Without an answer all three teams met up and were met with team 10. Everyone took a seat at a desk in their squads.

"Now everyone shut up!" shouted Anko over other chuunin talking amongst themselves, and without delay everyone quietens to hear what Anko as to say.

"Right as you know the second exam of the jounin exam is a survival test, the test will be governed by four other jounin in this room and as I said yesterday you'll be receiving a map on your location which will help you to located the seven rainbow crystals" stated Anko "The second exam will commence within the forest of death where you did your survival exam to become chuunin, but collecting these crystals will make it harder for you must cover all ground"

"Also…" began Asuma who joined Anko at the front of room "You are allowed to attack any other squad to receive any crystals you may lack or even to just delay them, there is only one rule in the attack of another ninja squad and that is you are forbidden to kill" stated Asuma in all seriousness.

"Now if you make your way to the forest of death, a jounin will be stood by the gate and will allow you to enter, when all the other squads are told they are able to enter, so move quickly!" ordered Anko as everyone stood and followed Anko to the forest of death.

Upon arriving Kagome involuntary shivered at the malice coming from the forests order as well as the putrid scent of death and blood that seemed to linger round the air. Gakuto instantly seeing her reaction bent down to her level to whisper in her ear.

"If you are afraid Kagome you can drop out!" he whispered so only her and her team mates could hear.

"Who said I was scared?" she whispered back not trying to make a commotion

"You have never entered anything like this before, you'd be wise to be afraid of what you know nothing about" stated Taichi in his own whisper

Kagome turned to look at him and look of determination in her eyes.

"You know nothing of my past Taichi, and besides it is best to not be afraid for most predators can smell the fear that humans carry on them even human predators for we easily let them know what we are feeling while in their presence, yes be cautious but never fear for they could get the better of you" stated Kagome

"You're quite intelligent" responded Gakuto

Taichi just frowned but not another word was spoken as they awaited the gate to open.

Not long after that conversation did they allow them to enter through the gate.

Kagome and her two team mates immediately looked at their map looking for the closest rainbow crystal.

"Dew to this map we should be heading north for a couple of kilometres and we should make it before dinner for the first crystal and by what it looks like is it's the red rainbow crystal" stated Kagome

They all nodded at one another as they made their way through the forest weaving in and out of trees.

About an hour passed and the team came to a stop.

"It should be somewhere around here" stated Kagome as all three of them looked around at their surroundings.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment searching with her mind for the lost crystal. Suddenly something flashed in her line of vision something red, she opened her eyes and looked to where she had been pointing and carefully vegan walking towards the area there laid a huge fallen tree that had long amounts of grass growing over it trying to hide it from anyone or anything.

Her team mates noticed she was walking in one direction and followed her, as she bent over and picked up a small red crystal.

"You found it?" asked Kaname rhetorically

She nodded her head and put it into a small pouch she had tied to her obi.

"We better get moving I sense another squad's chakra coming closer to us every moment we linger" stated Taichi

Kagome and Kaname both nodded and took off after Taichi to continue their search.

After a couple of more hours they had finally found the green rainbow crystal which Kagome stashed in her pouch.

"How about we take five and catch some lunch?" asked Kagome as they made their way to a nearby stream.

Taichi nodded his head while Kaname and Kagome raced to set up for a small dinner.

"Kaname can you fetch me some water?" Kagome asked as she pulled three cups of instant ramen for the three of them. Taichi quirked his eyes brown up in question.

Kagome just gave a small giggle and answered his unasked question.

"Sorry if you were going to catch fish or something but I just had to bring it out of reflex" she answered as Kaname began to boil the water in a small metal jug Kagome had brought with her.

"What do you mean Kagome?" asked Kaname

"Well me and my friends used to go camping all the time so I would naturally bring it with me of course, but they also loved to go hunting for food, they just loved survival" she answered

"Cool and who are your friends maybe we know them" replied Kaname thinking they ere form the village.

"I doubt it, I just moved to this village for awhile, but now I'm doing this I think I'm going to be sticking around for a while" she stated

"Well that's great we can spend some time together" stated Kaname not realizing what he had just said while his brother just raised his eyebrow at his forwardness.

"Sure, it could be fun" she answered with an innocent smile on her face as she poured the hot water into the three ramen cups.

Each took a couple and allowed it to soak for a couple of moments before starting to eat.

Meanwhile with team 7 they had just come across their first crystal which happened to be an orange rainbow crystal.

"Where's the map say the next crystal is?" asked Sasuke as he directed his question at Sakura as she began scouting round the map to the nearest crystal.

"The nearest one would be the purple crystal which is up river from us" stated Sakura

"Well lets get going" stated Sasuke as they al took off searching for their next crystal.

Back with Kagome and her team, they had just packed their stuff and had destroyed any evidence that they had been present there.

"Where's the next crystal Kagome?" asked Taichi speaking for once

"Oh…huh…" began Kagome as she and Kaname looked at him in slight shock which caused him to smirk slightly on the inside.

"Well we should be heading up stream and we should be able to receive an orange crystal" answered Kagome

"How long will it take us to get there?" asked Kaname

"I'm not sure but it could be for the rest of the day" she stated

"Well it won't matter we have already got two rainbow crystals" stated Kaname

"Yes but only three days to collect them and make it to the tower in the middle, which I'm sure will be surround by those lazy asses that cant be bothered searching for the crystal and will ambush us the closer we get to the tower" stated Kagome

They then began their journey up river towards their next crystal.

A/N: ok there's another chapter I'm not sure what to think of that one but let me know what you think so please continue to review because I love all the review am receiving now lol and I'll try to update ASAP.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. SasukeKagome

Permanent pairings:

Kagome/Sasuke

Sakura/Lee

Hinata/Naruto

Ino/Shikamaru

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

Meanwhile with team 7 they had just come across their first crystal which happened to be an orange rainbow crystal.

"Where's the map say the next crystal is?" asked Sasuke as he directed his question at Sakura as she began scouting round the map to the nearest crystal.

"The nearest one would be the purple crystal which is up river from us" stated Sakura

"Well lets get going" stated Sasuke as they al took off searching for their next crystal.

Back with Kagome and her team, they had just packed their stuff and had destroyed any evidence that they had been present there.

"Where's the next crystal Kagome?" asked Taichi speaking for once

"Oh…huh…" began Kagome as she and Kaname looked at him in slight shock which caused him to smirk slightly on the inside.

"Well we should be heading up stream and we should be able to receive an orange crystal" answered Kagome

"How long will it take us to get there?" asked Kaname

"I'm not sure but it could be for the rest of the day" she stated

"Well it won't matter we have already got two rainbow crystals" stated Kaname

"Yes but only three days to collect them and make it to the tower in the middle, which I'm sure will be surround by those lazy asses that cant be bothered searching for the crystal and will ambush us the closer we get to the tower" stated Kagome

They then began their journey up river towards their next crystal.

**Chapter 13-The second day!!!**

Sanga looked around her. As she scouted out the crystal, she turned to the right and saw a shine of green.

"Nao, behind the tree" she ordered to a boy with messy brown hair and green eyes

The boy said nothing but carried out her command.

Nao picked up the small rainbow crystal from behind the tree and held in front of him as he gazed at its green surface.

"Put it with the others" regimented Sanga

Nao put the green crystals with the other five they had collected.

"We'll have them all in no time" said another boy present who had long blond hair tied in a high ponytail, with black eyeliner framing his sea foam eyes.

"Can you sense the priestess near Ryouta?" asked Sanga

"Faintly" was his one word answer

"Where is she?"

"She's located near the yellow rainbow crystal" he answered again

"Can you tell how many she has collected?"

"I'm not sure but I am sure that the yellow is her sixth and she has only one more to collect and then she shall head to the tower!" he answered

"Good she's keeping up, she's not that bad at this" stated Sanga more to her self more than her team mates.

Through out the whole exchange Nao just stayed silent.

"Nao where's the next crystal located?" asked Sanga

"According to the map, it should be located with in five meters of the perimeter of the tower" answer Nao as he pointed the direction with his fingers.

And without another word they all began to flit through the forest.

Meanwhile Kagome and her team where seated as they ate fish that she had just previously cooked.

"This is delicious Kagome!" announced Kaname complimenting her brilliant cooking skills.

"Thanks Kaname" she smiled at him before taking another bite into her fish while Taichi ate silently demolishing the fish.

"Which is the last crystal we have to get now?" asked Taichi finishing off his last pieces of his fish.

"Well the last one we have to collect is the blue rainbow crystal, and according to this we should be there by tomorrow if we leave after dinner and keep travelling till nightfall and then we should receive it and make it to the tower by tomorrow afternoon" answered Kagome

"And why's this?" asked Taichi getting up from his place near the small cooking fire and filling his water bottle up by the river side.

"We are near the beginning of where we started we are on the far side and the tower is miles from here, so it will take a while for us to travel, especially since we need to eat, sleep and cautious of other squads" answered Kagome

Taichi just nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm surprised we haven't been under attack yet you know" stated Kaname

"Yes well don't jinx us" laughed Kagome as she finished her meal and began to pack away her belongings.

"We will face many when we head further into the towers perimeter!" stated Taichi

"Of course" stated Kagome

They finished their packing and began moving towards their next crystal.

In the mean time team 7 were just receiving their fifth crystal.

"Well there's our fifth" stated Sakura as Sasuke put it into a small pouch.

"Which is the next one Sakura?" asked Naruto

"Well we can either go for the one on the father outer perimeters near the beginning of the forest or head towards the tower for the last crystal" stated Sakura

"We'll go for the outer perimeter and then travel the rest of the day towards the last and most of tomorrow and head towards the tower" stated Sasuke as they left in a soft sprint.

A/N; Ok this wasn't much of a chapter it was more of a filler and I also left you something to think about with Sanga of the sound lol anyways I'll try and update again soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. SasukeKagome

Permanent pairings:

Kagome/Sasuke

Sakura/Lee

Hinata/Naruto

Ino/Shikamaru

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"Which is the next one Sakura?" asked Naruto

"Well we can either go for the one on the father outer perimeters near the beginning of the forest or head towards the tower for the last crystal" stated Sakura

"We'll go for the outer perimeter and then travel the rest of the day towards the last and most of tomorrow and head towards the tower" stated Sasuke as they left in a soft sprint.

**Chapter 14- Heading towards the tower**

Sanga, Nao and Ryouta walked towards the tower to await Kagome and her team to arrive and collect the last rainbow crystal.

"She's close" stated Ryouta

"Good, I'd like to see her battle properly" stated Sanga

Then three shadows appeared amongst the forests brush, doused in shadow only there silhouettes visible as they made their way towards them.

"Lady Sanga!" bowed a woman with long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail with bangs shadowing her eyes, two male partners beside her.

"What information do you have for me Kita?" asked Sanga her voice not betraying her thoughts as the males before Kita also bowed, Kita lifted her head up and looked at Sanga before she spoke.

"My lady, I have caught news that Itachi Uchiha also has an interest in the priestess and may be a threat to our lord as well as his younger brother and his friends" stated Kita

"I am aware of that Kita, what else have you got for me?" she asked

"My lord as asked me to give you this…" trailed off Kita as she took a white envelope out of her pocket that was sealed with a red stamp.

Sanga took the letter and broke the seal, taking the note from the envelope she read it quickly before filing it away.

"Kita, I want you to test how strong the priestess is, you shall fight her along with Yoshi and Assa" stated Sanga sternly as Ryouta and Nao looked on with no interest.

"What if her team mates interfere?" asked Kita

"Kill them if they get in your way" simply answered Sanga

"And the priestess?" asked Kita

"If she can not defeat you in battle then she is not worth the time of our lord" stated Sanga before walking off into the tower to watch the fight unfold from a high view, while throwing two rainbow crystals of the same colour in her hand smiling.

'If she defeats Kita then she's worthy to be my lord's mate' she thought

Meanwhile with Kagome and her team, they had been running all day when they had finally coming to the last rainbow crystal, only to find that they were no crystal there where it was located on the map.

"I thought you said that the crystal would be here Kagome?" questioned Kaname

But before Kagome could answer three people entered the clearing, but the one what caught her attention the most was the female in the middle.

"Afternoon, you must be Lady Kagome" she said addressing Kagome "I am Kita"

Kagome just starred at her blankly as her two team mates studied her as well as giving a questioning glance at Kagome.

"What is it you want?" asked Kaname

"If you want to make it to the tower and receive the last rainbow crystal you'll have to defeat us" stated Kita

"Why would you do this?" asked Kagome

"Tell me, are you really that naïve?" asked Kita as she allowed her aura to flare

Kaname took a step back unconsciously as Taichi just stared the slightest bit of emotion flickering amongst his face, while Kagome stood calmly.

"Don't you recognise what I am Lady Kagome" Kita said spitting out her title and name "After all I am a descendant of those in the world you grew up in" she snarled as her eyes began glowing red.

Both Taichi and Kaname gasped in shock at what they were seeing.

'She's a demon' was the thought going throw Kagome's mind, then a small smile appeared on her face.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kaname worry and fear shown in his voice.

"Leave this to me" stated Kagome as she stepped forward and got into a fight stance.

"Are you crazy, she's a demon" stated Kaname

"I know what I'm doing" stated Kagome

"Yes Lady Kagome has had plenty of experience in dealing with demons" laughed Kita maliciously

Taichi and Kaname just glanced at Kagome.

'Could such a fragile looking girl really have fought so many demons?' question Taichi as he watched Kita charge towards Kagome only to rebound off a purple shield has burns appeared amongst various parts of her body.

"Remember what you're up against Kita" replied Kagome

Then without no more words Kagome charged towards Kita and punched her in jaw sending her head backwards only to move behind her elbow her back down to move round to her front and knee her in the face sending her flying into a nearby tree.

Kita laid motionless upon the floor, Kagome's team mates starred in awe at her power.

"You did it" began Kaname

"Not quite" stated Kagome quickly pulling out a kunai Shikamaru had given her and racing towards Kita holding it by her throat.

Kita opened her eyes to see Kagome holding a kunai by her throat, and she began to quiver with fear.

"Who sent you?" asked Kagome monotonously

Kita just growled.

"Answer me!" ordered Kagome

Meanwhile back up in the tower, Sanga, Ryouta and Nao all watched the fight with interest.

"Just like Lord Sesshomaru" stated Sanga

"Indeed" answered Ryouta while Nao just nodded his head in agreement.

Back with Kagome, Kita couldn't understand why her partner's weren't helping her. Kagome just hit her pressure point as she lost consciousness she reached for the last jewel they needed and walked towards the tower past Kita's two Partners.

Back with Sanga she watched the final part of the battle and just laughed to her self.

"Finish her" she instructed Nao as his form disappeared to do the deed

Kagome entered the tower with her team mate only to meet others present in the tower, amongst them where her friends she had made during her stay at Konoha.

"Kagome! You made!" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped up and down for joy.

"Of course where you expecting me not to?" she asked rhetorically

She turned to see Sasuke stood there and smiled at him.

"I see you made it too" she said as she walked towards him and hugged him, only for Shikamaru to intercept them.

"Hey Shika, how are you!" Kagome laughed lovingly towards him as she embraced him in a loving hug.

"Are you hurt?" he question

"Me hurt, you do remember who your talking to?" she joked

"How troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as others arrived into the tower

A/N: ok I know it's not long but I still updated I hope yo0u liked it and I'm sorry if you don't like the fight scene am not that good at them lol anyways I hope you review I love to know what you think lol and I'll try and update ASAP


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. SasukeKagome

Permanent pairings:

Kagome/Sasuke

Sakura/Lee

Hinata/Naruto

Ino/Shikamaru

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"Finish her" she instructed Nao as his form disappeared to do the deed

Kagome entered the tower with her team mate only to meet others present in the tower, amongst them where her friends she had made during her stay at Konoha.

"Kagome! You made!" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped up and down for joy.

"Of course where you expecting me not to?" she asked rhetorically

She turned to see Sasuke stood there and smiled at him.

"I see you made it too" she said as she walked towards him and hugged him, only for Shikamaru to intercept them.

"Hey Shika, how are you!" Kagome laughed lovingly towards him as she embraced him in a loving hug.

"Are you hurt?" he question

"Me hurt, you do remember who your talking to?" she joked

"How troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as others arrived into the tower

**Chapter 15-The mystery that is Kagome**

Suddenly a Jounin, the Hokage and the Kazekage and his siblings appeared in front of them ordering them to assemble within their three man squad.

"Stupid old woman ordering us about" mumbled Naruto

He lifted his head and saw Hinata stood with her team in between both Kiba and Shino; he smiled at her giving her a wave. Hinata just blushed and put her thumb up to her lip nervously as she stuttered out…

"Hi, Na…Naru…Naruto" giving her own short wave before they were all called to attention.

Meanwhile Kagome was assembled with her own team next to Shikamaru's squad, she had also seen the small exchange between Naruto and Hinata and unconsciously smiled, but her smile faded as her eye caught view of Sanga who was assembled two rows away from her own. Kagome frowned slightly, as Sanga smirked towards her.

'Why do I get the feeling that there's more to Sanga than what meets the eye?' Kagome thought but was pulled out of her thoughts when Tsunade began to speak

"Those present now have successfully passed the first exam, today you will go home and wash up, however tomorrow morning at dawn I expect you present on training ground 13, this is where we will continue with the examination" stated Tsunade

Gaara looked on amongst the ninja's present in the assembled lines; he had noticed that Naruto's, Neji's, Shikamaru's, Kiba's and Kagome's teams had also passed. He also noticed some sand chuunin and sound chuunin were also present but very little.

His attention turned back to Kagome who was standing there awaiting the dismissal with a bored expression on her face. He also noticed how she wasn't really badly injured then again neither were many of the other teams, but for some reason he just couldn't ignore the fact she was unharmed. She was after all from a non ninja town that knew nothing of there ways so how was she able to be so protected. These thoughts seemed to plague his mind until it was disrupted by Tsunade dismissing the chuunin.

The sand and cloud chuunin teleported themselves from their previous destination to where ever, however Gaara noticed that the Konoha ninja just stood around.

"I guess I'll see you guys when I see you ok, am going to start heading out" stated Kagome

"Are you not able to use a simple teleportation jutsu?" asked Gaara walking forwards towards them

Kagome just looked at him confused.

"Kagome has never performed Justus's" stated Shikamaru "Kagome isn't really a ninja, she doesn't know what chakra is or how to use or the ninja art for that matter"

Kagome frowned slightly, but agreed none the less.

"Then why is she here during this exam?" asked Kankuro who had been listening to the conversation

"I believe that's none of your business" Kagome bit out coldly before anyone could give an answer

"Kagome as exceptional skill" states Tsunade coming over to the group as everyone turned to face her.

"Anyway as I was saying I'll see you later, maybe I'll meet you at the ramen shop Naruto" Kagome said as she winked and began walking out of the room.

"I just don't understand her any more" stated Shikamaru "How troublesome"

"She is hiding something" stated Gaara

Everyone turned their attention towards him to acknowledge what he was about to say.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura

"She as come from a non-ninja village correct?" asked Gaara

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement.

"Is it not odd how some one as she as the capability to have such strength for her age as well as knowledge of such?" asked Gaara

"What are you implying?" asked Shikamaru

"I'm just stating that she is hiding something from us, that even you don't know Shikamaru" stated Gaara and with that he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Meanwhile Kagome was running through the forest she had journeyed in for three days. Suddenly she felt a huge demonic energy appear as she came to an abrupt stop in the middle of a forest clearing.

Come out demon, I know you are following me" she stated her emotionless face put into position. A dark laugh echoed around the clearing; however nobody had appeared before her.

"What is it you want?" Kagome asked trying once more to coax the demon from its hiding place.

"You" it answered short and simple with a deep masculine voice.

Kagome was shocked for few moments but it passed.

"Show your self" she ordered

Nothing happened.

"Who are you?" she tried again

"My name dear lady is Lord Yukio" he stated his deep voice echoing around once more

"Show your self" she ground out.

"Deeply sorry my love but I can't quite show my self to you yet but soon I promise"

And with that the demonic aura vanished, disappeared from the area.

Kagome began running again, although Kagome had to wonder, what was it he wanted with her and why?

Back at the ramen stand the four Konoha teams including Taichi and Kaname.

"Did you guys feel that?" asked Naruto dropping his ramen on the floor too serious to even comprehend what he'd done.

Every ninja turned serious.

"Yes it's coming from where we just left" stated Ino

"But that means that Kagome…" Shikamaru just realised and suddenly he was sprinting out of the ramen shop with everyone on his tail.

Meanwhile back at the Hokage tower Gaara and Tsunade looked up from what they were doing and turned their gaze outside the window in the direction of the first exam.

"A demon" stated Gaara

"Indeed." Stated Tsunade and then all hell broke loose.

"Shizune hurry up and getting every Anbu and jounin to where the previous exam as just taken place, tell them it's a demon!" ordered Tsunade as she gathered her self together and began walking out the door after Gaara.

When Shikamaru reached the gates at the beginning of the forest they saw Kagome just coming out of the gates calmly looking around her. Then that was when they noticed the Anbu, Jounin and the Hokage and Kazekage there.

"Kagome? Are you ok, we sensed a demon in their, didn't it bring you any harm?" asked Shikamaru shaking her by the shoulders

"Shika I'm fine, don't worry about me, it's not like I haven't fought a demon before in my life" Kagome stated but that was when she realised she had allowed a slip up, a big slip up.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shikamaru

"Kagome we will talk about this later, now I need to know was they a demon?" questioned Tsunade

Kagome stayed silent.

"Kagome this is important because we can't afford a demon attack" stated Tsunade with much distress.

"Yes" answered Kagome

"What?" asked Tsunade?

"There was a demon, but don't worry the village is safe…" Kagome stated as she began to walk off.

"How, why?" asked Tsunade

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned her head so she was facing them.

"Because…"

A/N: ok THAT'S THE CHAPPY U'VE BEEN WIATING FOR BUT IT WASN'T VERY LONG AND ALTHOUG I PROMISED TO AV A update before xmas I've been totally busy so sorry I will try and update ASAP ok so please review and let me know what you think thanks


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. SasukeKagome

Permanent pairings:

Kagome/Sasuke

Sakura/Lee

Hinata/Naruto

Ino/Shikamaru

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"Kagome? Are you ok, we sensed a demon in their, didn't it bring you any harm?" asked Shikamaru shaking her by the shoulders

"Shika I'm fine, don't worry about me, it's not like I haven't fought a demon before in my life" Kagome stated but that was when she realised she had allowed a slip up, a big slip up.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shikamaru

"Kagome we will talk about this later, now I need to know was they a demon?" questioned Tsunade

Kagome stayed silent.

"Kagome this is important because we can't afford a demon attack" stated Tsunade with much distress.

"Yes" answered Kagome

"What?" asked Tsunade?

"There was a demon, but don't worry the village is safe…" Kagome stated as she began to walk off.

"How, why?" asked Tsunade

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned her head so she was facing them.

"Because…"

**Chapter 16-Kagome's match**

"Because, he's after me" she stated

And with that Kagome disappeared from sight within a blur and left.

Everyone present just stood there stunned not knowing what to say or do.

"What should we do about the exams?" asked Shizune spoiling the silence

Tsunade was silent for a few moments until she spoke.

"We will continue for now…" she stated "However if the demon makes another appearance the exams will be postponed until this matter is settled"

"Yes Lady Hokage" said Shizune

The next morning everyone had arrived at raining ground 13, however they were no sign of Kagome.

Sasuke walked over towards Kagome's team mates; he also noticed that Shikamaru was stood with them discussing something.

"Shikamaru have you seen Kagome?" asked Sasuke as he stood between Shikamaru and Kaname.

"No, I haven't seen her since last night, to tell you the truth I'm scared, with that demon after her" stated Shikamaru

But before Sasuke could comment or take in what Shikamaru had said Sanga stopped by and spoke.

"I bet she's just doing it to get some attention, after all Sasuke…" she said draping her arms around is shoulder "She's just an attention seeker"

"What did you say?" asked Shikamaru

"Come here Sanga!" called a male from afar with her two team mates everyone turned to see who it was, it was an older man who looked about two or three years older than themselves, with long black hair tied in a high ponytail flaring down his back with green-blue eyes, in a jounin uniform.

Without another word Sanga left.

The doors opening caught the attention of many and in came Kagome, all the leaf ninja were in some states of shock, at what they saw Kagome dressed in.

Kagome gazed at all the faces in the room and noticed that they all seemed to be in some sort of shock as to what she was dressed like.

She gazed over her attire, she was wearing a priestess' garb that she was given by Kaede, her bow held on her shoulder while a quiver tied round her back and chest. At her side she had Tensaiga and Tetsaiga strapped to her waste.

She walked towards her team and stood with them.

"Whoa Kagome…" Kaname trailed off "What's with the change are you sure you're going to be able to fight in that?"

Kagome gave a simple nod of her head as she noticed the other leaf ninja come closer questioning looks held in their gaze, however Kagome never answered.

'It's seems that she as already taken me seriously' though the man as he looked at his assembled team from sound.

Tsunade had also turned her attention to Kagome as well as Gaara and others around her as Kagome made her way to her team.

'She certainly stands out' thought Tsunade

"Ok let's get this started the first match of today will be chosen…" began Tsunade as everyone turns their gaze to the board.

However Kagome's attention turned towards the jounin teacher from sound as he stood with his students watching the board for the match ups. Kagome could sense a small amount of demon energy coming from him as well as his students; however it wasn't enough to get the attention of those around them.

'Why hadn't I noticed Sanga was a demon before?' Kagome thought to herself as a frown covered her face slightly.

'I better watch my self' she thought

Then she noticed lots of the villagers as well as people she supposed were important such as the Kage's of other villages and such were present in the stands.

'It looks like I have my work cut out for me' she thought

Then she saw out of the corner of her eye that the jounin looked at her sharply smirking as to say he knows that she knows who he is, as he allowed more of his demonic aura to surround her as though it was suffocating her but still not enough for the ninja's to notice.

Soon Kagome's attention turned form the man when she heard the match up for the first fight.

"Higurashi Kagome VS. Nakamura Sanga!" announced Tsunade

Everyone cleared out of the grounds and to the sides to sit down in a few spare seats provided for people coming to watch the exams. While Kagome and Sanga moved into the middle facing one another.

'This should prove interesting' thought the sound Jounin

Kagome got into fighting stance as did Sanga.

'I'll test her Lord Yukio and prove that she isn't worthy of being your mate, and show you that I am' thought Sanga as Tsunade called for the match to start.

Kagome just stood there in her fighting stance as she stared down Sanga trying to predict what she would do first, then she saw her first movements as she started out at a steady pace, for a demon that is, and coming running at her, Sanga's fist held in the air ready to punch her.

Sanga's fist came down quickly that Kagome as well as many other ninja were unable to see it and hit Kagome square across the face sending her sprawling backwards a few feet, and falling slightly down on one knee.

The leaf ninja in the crowd watched on as they saw Kagome fall down on one knee with worry.

'Come on Kagome I know you can do this' thought Sasuke as he watched blood trickle down her mouth.

Kagome felt a small trickle of blood run down from her mouth from the force of the hit.

Kagome stood up straight and wiped the blood away before regaining her stance.

Sanga came again at Kagome with the same e kind of punch as before, but this time Kagome was prepared for it and blocked with her hand as Sanga's fist was mere metres from her face. Kagome shoved her hand to the side as she moved her hand up her arm and gripped it tightly within her own hand and moved forewords and twisting on her left foot as she threw Sanga over her back and across the field, sending her across the training grounds.

"Don't underestimate me" Kagome bit out coldly as she regained her fighting stance.

Sanga laid on the floor as blood trickled down her head, mouth and several other places on her body frowning as well as glaring at Kagome from her spot on the ground.

Back in the crowd the leaf ninja smiled and cheered Kagome on.

"Yeah you show her Kagome, we know you can do believe it!" shouted Naruto gleefully.

Shikamaru stood there in shock at what had happened, his cousin had just done that, that! He just couldn't believe what he had seen.

Meanwhile the sound jounin allowed a small smirk to grace his features; he knew what Sanga was going to resort to now that she knew she wouldn't be able to fight Kagome with meagre human strength.

'That's right Sanga, make her show her true colours show me her power' thought the sound jounin darkly as his eyes glazed with lust as he gazed at Kagome.

Back on the field Sanga began to get up and stand.

'I have no choice I can't defeat her in this form, I'm going to have to resort to my demon form' thought Sanga as she allowed a malicious smirk to cross her face.

Kagome noticed that the winds had began t change, into a cold malicious type, her gaze turn back to Sanga as she noticed that her brown eyes began to flash red, Kagome acknowledge this getting ready for what she knew was about to happen, while the crowd just watched with something akin to shock and amazement.

Sanga's transformation was almost complete; the red in her eyes had calmed and had turned back to chocolate brown while her hair just grew a little longer as well as demonic markings appearing on her wrists.

"Are you ready to face a demon Kagome?" asked Sanga "After all it as been a while"

And with those last words Sanga disappeared and reappeared behind Kagome hitting her in the head with her elbow sending Kagome flying across the training grounds, but before Kagome could actually land or catch herself Sanga appeared again and punched her in the stomach, making Kagome fly a few metres higher than she already was as blood fellow from her mouth as Kagome gasped in pain. This time Sanga allowed her to hit the ground. Kagome fell flat on her stomach before twisting over and lying on her back.

'Owe, that hurts' Kagome thought as she heard the crowd rise up and murmur to one another.

"Tsunade what shall we do?" asked Shizune

"I don't know" was all Tsunade could say as she watched Kagome lay there in pain

"Kagome!" shouted Shikamaru but she never answered him.

Shikamaru was about to run to her aid until he heard Sanga's words.

"Move any closer boy and I'll kill her as well as you"

Shikamaru stopped in his fleet to get to his cousin.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing, the one he loved the most was lying on the floor bleeding maybe even dying but he couldn't do anything for her, and if she did die he wouldn't have the chance to tell her how he felt.

Kagome smiled slightly as she watched the crowd, she got up to her feet, Kagome stood up laughing wiping the blood from her mouth that had dribbled down her face.

"As that blow to your head caused you insanity, priestess?" asked Sanga

"No what I find funny is that you think you can beat me" Kagome stated her cold face taken over her face

"I wasn't the one getting knocked around the floor" stated Sanga

Kagome didn't say anything she just moved her bow from her shoulder and grasped an arrow from her quiver, which she was really surprised weren't broken from her been thrown about the training grounds.

Kagome pulled back her arrow and poured her purifying energy into the arrow, then let it go aimed at Sanga.

"As I'd fall for that, I know you speciality with the bow priestess Kagome!" shouted Sanga as she jumped out of the way. The arrow went souring into the trees blowing a huge hole in several to follow the first before the arrow stopped on a tree behind many.

Kagome said nothing when she saw Sanga jump out of the way all she did was draw another arrow and supply it with purifying energy.

"Priestess if you couldn't hit me last time what makes you think you can hit me again, in this fight you need a short ranged weapon or did Sesshomaru teach you that?" mocked Sanga

"How dare you speak of Sesshomaru like that, you will pay for your disrespect!" shouted Kagome as she let loose the arrow before pulling another and another, until several were flying towards Sanga making it impossible for her to dodge any of the attacks, only to be hit by the last arrow as it hit in her heart, purifying her out of existence.

Everyone watched with awe as they saw the arrow hit its mark, and a pile of dust that was been blown by the wind to remind you of her.

Everything was quite for a few moments before many started to applaud her on her match. All Kagome did was tie her bow to her shoulder and walked towards her friends.

"Kagome!" shouted Naruto "You were awesome where'd you learn to do that?"

Kagome just smiled in thanks.

Suddenly a Shizune just appeared out of thin air, beside Kagome.

"Kagome, Lady Tsunade requests your presence with Lord Gaara" stated Shizune before puffing off towards Tsunade.

Kagome sighed as she began to make her approach, but she stopped half way when she passed the sound jounin.

"Remember me my priestess, you did rather well you will most definitely make a fine mate" asked the man in a quiet whisper

"Yukio, you'll regret that" Kagome answered as she glared at him before walking off

'Just wait Kagome you will be mine, you've just proven to me what a fine mate you will be' he thought as lust covered his eyes as he watched her walk off to Tsunade.

As Kagome made her way to Tsunade and Gaara she stopped before then awaiting them to speak, neither did for a few minutes until Tsunade broke the silence.

"Kagome, you have just proven to us that you were able to fight that demon and kill it with ease, I would gladly re-instate you as a ninja of the jounin level but I have yet to see many of you skills" stated Tsunade

"Becoming a ninja was my first priority when I started this exam just to seek answers of my fathers past but now I could care less, I have demons to fight now Lady Hokage, have gained many friends here in the litter time I've been here, but if they are demons about as a priestess it's my duty to protect you from them, even though you are ninja's you have no experience fighting demons" stated Kagome

"We have fought Kyuubi" stated Tsunade

"Maybe so but at the price of you Hokage's life, you haven't the experience I have" stated Kagome

Kagome was about to walk away but stopped.

"Are you going to allow this exam to go on while the demons are present during this exam?" asked Kagome

Tsunade just nodded her head.

"Then you are foolish" was all Kagome said before she walked away her hair flowing side to side as she walked.

"Kagome, are you ok, what did lady Tsunade say?" asked Shikamaru as he enveloped her in a huge hug. Kagome returned the gesture.

"I am fine Shika. And Tsunade didn't say anything of great importance" she answered

"Kagome you're healed" stated Sasuke

"What no hug or how are you Kagome?" asked Kagome teasingly

Sasuke face dropped.

"Don't worry I'm fine" she said as she hugged him to her and he hugged her back.

They were interrupted however when Tsunade's voice called out amongst the crowds of people.

"I'm sorry to say but that is the only match that will be taken place today the others will begin tomorrow, this is due to the demon and we've yet to find the others, so please stay calm!"

Everyone dispersed from the area to their homes.

A/N: ok I've updated again and I only updated yesterday and this chapter much longer anyways I hope you enjoyed it, I hope you review because I didn't get any for my last chapter but that might be due to it been Christmas and nearly the new year!!! Anyways I won't be updating until I get my reviews so please hurry!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

1**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha:- Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. SasukeKagome

Permanent pairings:

Kagome/Sasuke

Sakura/Lee

Hinata/Naruto

Ino/Shikamaru

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"Don't worry I'm fine" she said as she hugged him to her and he hugged her back.

They were interrupted however when Tsunade's voice called out amongst the crowds of people.

"I'm sorry to say but that is the only match that will be taken place today the others will begin tomorrow, this is due to the demon and we've yet to find the others, so please stay calm!"

Everyone dispersed from the area to their homes.

**Chapter 17-Interrogation **

It had been three days since Kagome's match and it was getting rather boring, Tsunade had announced that exams will not continued under any circumstances until the rest of unknown demons are known and nobody is to leave the village for anything.

Kagome walked alone in the crowed streets, she looked around her to see if she could see any familiar faces, but saw none, she headed to the ramen shop to order some ramen, and this is where she met up with team seven.

"Hey Kagome over here!" shouted Naruto from his seat beside Sakura and Sasuke.

Kagome smiled towards him and headed towards them, she rested her bow on her shoulder and ordered some ramen.

"Don't you ever take that off Kagome?" asked Sakura

"No, my bow is a very precious gift from a friend, besides I need it just in case those demons attack" stated Kagome 'Although I know who they are' she thought

"But you have two swords to defend your self with" stated Naruto

Kagome looked down to where the two swords where attached to her waist.

"Indeed, but my swords are a last resort" stated Kagome "Besides only one is of use"

"What do you mean?" asked voice coming from the door way

Everyone turned around to see Shikamaru and his team.

"Sorry Shika. But it's a secret" she winked to divert everyone's attention

"So what are you doing here Kagome, I told you to stay put" stated Shikamaru

"I got bored and decided to go on a walk, then walked up an met team seven" she stated with ease

"How troublesome" he remarked

Then without not quite expecting it Kagome hit him up side the head as he fell face first into the floor.

"Don't you call me troublesome again Shikamaru Nara" Kagome stated with a huff.

Everyone just watched then burst out laughing only to stop when Kiba arrived with Hinata and Shino.

"Kagome!" called Kiba

"Yes?" she asked looking at him

"The hokage's been looking for you, she wants to see you immediately in her office, with everyone" stated Kiba

Kagome nodded her head and got off her stool and began walking out the door followed by the others.

Meanwhile in Tsunade's office, Tsunade was signing documents and reading through various Anbu reports about the so called demons.

"Ahhhhh! I give up these reports tell me nothing!" exclaimed Tsunade as she stood fr4om her chair and slammed her hands down on her desk as it snapped in half, which lead her to further frustration and then for her to call random ninja's names to come and clean up the mess as she walked round the other side of the desk. Then just as she was about to go off she was halted by a knock on the door. The person walked in after a few second of knocking and Kagome walked in.

"Finally Kagome you're here we have many things to discuss" started Tsunade

Kagome just looked around the hokage's office as a wandering though wander to her mind of what had happened there previously.

"Anyways Kagome come this way and we can discuss matters of great importance" guided Tsunade

Kagome followed her as she led the way to a pretty simple white room with a rectangular window with only a desk and two chairs stationed in the room.

'If I didn't know any better I would say this was an interrogation room' thought Kagome as she took the seat opposite of Tsunade.

"Straight to the point Kagome, I believe that you know more about what's going on than what you're letting on" stated Tsunade

"That's rather bold and straight forwards" stated Kagome as she pretended to gaze at her nails to only glace up at Tsunade

"This is serious business Kagome, as Hokage of Konoha it is my job to protect this village" began Tsunade not in the mood for Kagome's attitude

"I know this well and I can understand your instinct to protect your village, however it is my job as a priestess to potect people from demons, and never in my life had I imagined that tehy would be demons as strong as him in this era" Kagome stated

"This era?" asked Tsunade

It wasn't until then that Kagome relised what she said.

"Never mind that, my point is, that I am going to kill these demons and I don't want your ninja's in my way" Kagome answered harshly her eyes as cold as ice while her face contorted in to an expressionless mask.

Tsunade was taken a back with what she saw on Kagome's face, which was absolutly nothing.

"Kagome..." Tsunade began as she watched Kagome's face clearly with all kinds of shock written all over her face

"Listen I don't need anyone in my way, and if you or your ninja's get in my way, I will not hesitate to kill them" stated Kagome

And before Tsunade had the chance to answer Kagome had disappeared.

Kagome walked from the Hokage tower towards the forest.

'It was best I had said that, that way she won't involve them...hopefully'

A/N: ok I know I haven't been updating, LOL it's gotta be about 2 months now and I'm really sorry , I've just being piled up with work and it's just been so hectic plus I didn't really have the time to write up this chap so I'm very sorry for the long wait and I hope you'll forgive and I'll try and update asap :)


	18. Chapter 18

1**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha: - Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. SasukeKagome

Permanent pairings:

Kagome/Sasuke

Sakura/Lee

Hinata/Naruto

Ino/Shikamaru

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"Never mind that, my point is, that I am going to kill these demons and I don't want your ninja's in my way" Kagome answered harshly her eyes as cold as ice while her face contorted in to an expressionless mask.

Tsunade was taken a back with what she saw on Kagome's face, which was absolutely nothing.

"Kagome..." Tsunade began as she watched Kagome's face clearly with all kinds of shock written all over her face

"Listen I don't need anyone in my way, and if you or your ninja's get in my way, I will not hesitate to kill them" stated Kagome

And before Tsunade had the chance to answer Kagome had disappeared.

Kagome walked from the Hokage's tower towards the forest.

'It was best I had said that, that way she won't involve them...hopefully'

**Chapter 18-****It begins! Tsunade's order!!!**

Kagome had been training, living, feeding within the environment of the woods for survival. She hasn't once set foot within her new home with the Nara's.

At the moment Kagome was just taking a breather, she had being practicing for the better part of the morning and it was nearing noon, well that was her judgement from where the sun was at the moment in the sky.

Kagome was just picking some herbs to help satisfy her hunger until she could find an animal, although she didn't believe in killing the innocent she did believe that things need to be sacrificed for the great good and sacrificing a poor animal such as a rabbit or squirrel would be helping the greater good for it would help her within her own survival which she will help the survival of the people of this world from the demons.

However back at the Hokage tower, all Anbu, jounin and chuunin were present

"I assume you all understand why you have being called here!" began Tsunade

Everyone present nodded their heads in an affirmation.

"Good, yesterday I had interrogated Kagome Higurashi about the demons, who is by suspicion seems to know more of what is going on" stated Tsunade

"What is it you found out Lady Hokage?" asked Asuma

"Nothing!" she answered shortly

This seemed to steer confusion amongst those gathered.

"The point I am trying to make is that, I don't think that I am able to trust Kagome Higurashi!" announced Tsunade

"What!" shouted both Shikamaru and Shikaku at the same time, while Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction at the declaration.

"You can't be serious Lady Tsunade?" asked Shikaku

"I am serious, Kagome's is not to be trusted by any shinobi of this village until I know where her true loyalties lye, after all, she is the only one who knows about this demons and is not letting us know much about them and aside from that she is an outsider, I believe she cannot be trusted" stated Tsunade with no room for argument.

"But she was born here, she is no outsider she is a child of Konoha" began Shikaku in Kagome's defence

"She maybe born a child of Konoha, but she was raised outside in an unknown world to our own, how do I know that she has not grown up around demons, how do we know that Kagome is associated with said demons?" asked Tsunade "Either way all shinobi will be on the look out for Kagome in their squads and should you come across her, bring her to me for a full enemy interrogation, it will not be like last time. Dismissed!"

Everyone dispersed into their squads and set out after Kagome, looking for her looking everywhere around the city.

Meanwhile back with Kagome, she had just finished eating her small dinner which really couldn't be really be much more than a couple of plants.

Kagome was just about to get ready for more practice when she felt a familiar demon energy appear before her.

"Have you decided yet to become mine?" asked Yukio as he stood proud

Kagome just looked at him and got into battle stance pulling her bow and arrows at the ready.

"Come on love, don't be that way, you could have everything, with the power of the jewel we could have this world" he began

"Living off the power of the jewel is a pathetic thing for anyone…" began Kagome

The smile that had been present on Yukio's face vanished as a frown overtook his features, he walked steadily towards her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer to him, so they were only a breath away from one another.

"The jewel will only destroy you, should you use it for your selfish purposes" stated Kagome

Yukio just seemed to ignore her.

"You will become mine, by the time I have destroyed the very existence of every annoying pest on this planet" he stated

And with that he disappeared leaving Kagome to think about what had just happened. But little did she know that the entire Konoha Anbu and jounin squads had being watching, but soon made themselves known once Yukio had disappeared, all weapons directed at her.

"What?" she asked confused

"Kagome Higurashi?" asked a man in Anbu clothing

"Yes?" she asked cautiously

"You are arrested under the charge of accompanying the demons" stated the man

"WHAT!" she shouted even louder

"Do not resist miss Higurashi" stated the Anbu man as he was about to take hold of her but she punched him square in the face and sent him flying back into few other shinobi here, and from there on they all began to attack her at once, Kagome was doing ok but they were too many for her to fight and soon she found herself becoming unconscious.

"Ses…sho…maru!" she said as she hit the ground and blacked out.

**A/N: ok here's the next chap I hope you enjoyed and yes I know I haven't updated in a long time but I've finally updated and I hope I will be able to update again so ja ne for now please review!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

1**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha: - Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. SasukeKagome

Permanent pairings:

Kagome/Sasuke

Sakura/Lee

Hinata/Naruto

Ino/Shikamaru

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

The smile that had been present on Yukio's face vanished as a frown overtook his features, he walked steadily towards her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer to him, so they were only a breath away from one another.

"The jewel will only destroy you, should you use it for your selfish purposes" stated Kagome

Yukio just seemed to ignore her.

"You will become mine, by the time I have destroyed the very existence of every annoying pest on this planet" he stated

And with that he disappeared leaving Kagome to think about what had just happened. But little did she know that the entire Konoha Anbu and jounin squads had being watching, but soon made themselves known once Yukio had disappeared, all weapons directed at her.

"What?" she asked confused

"Kagome Higurashi?" asked a man in Anbu clothing

"Yes?" she asked cautiously

"You are arrested under the charge of accompanying the demons" stated the man

"WHAT!" she shouted even louder

"Do not resist miss Higurashi" stated the Anbu man as he was about to take hold of her but she punched him square in the face and sent him flying back into few other shinobi here, and from there on they all began to attack her at once, Kagome was doing ok but they were too many for her to fight and soon she found herself becoming unconscious.

"Ses…sho…maru!" she said as she hit the ground and blacked out.

**Chapter 19-****Kagome's Heart**

Kagome woke to cold dampness of a cell floor; she groggily opened her eyes, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she recalled what had happened before she had blacked out.

It wasn't long until Tsunade entered the prison stood outside the cell with a couple of armed Anbu.

"You're awake, finally" stated Tsunade as she observed Kagome's physical state.

Kagome had cuts and bruises all over her face and down her arms, her clothes were slashed which Tsunade unimagined either with a sword or kunai. All her weaponry was taken away from her.

Kagome looked up at Tsunade, but what shocked Tsunade was the expressionless, cold, numb look that surrounded Kagome's eyes and facial features, nothing showed, Tsunade would have thought the girl would have shown to some degree anger, fear or even being upset, but nothing was present, nothing was given away.

"As you can see Kagome you are unharmed, all your weapons were removed from your body before you placed in this cell, as well as you body as being infected with a paralysis drug which only affects major movement such as running or any fighting skills, but small movements it will only put little strain on them" stated Tsunade

Tsunade motioned for two of the Anbu who were present to get Kagome.

"Bring her to the interrogation chambers; she is to be treated like the enemy for she is the enemy" stated Tsunade as she began to walk out the doors.

The Anbu just unlocked the cell and picked her up, carrying her all the way to the interrogation chamber. Once their Kagome was tied to the chair with chains and handcuffs along with a straight jacket.

Kagome noticed that her friends and family were just outside the room observing her actions through a small window. The room was much different from last time, this one was dark and grey and it had a simple table and two chairs along with a small lamp to help Tsunade see what she was writing down.

"Kagome, yesterday where were you?" asked Tsunade

Kagome just starred at her with defiant eyes, before turning her head to the right dismissing the question altogether.

"Kagome, why are you making it more difficult for yourself, this just puts you under more suspicion" stated Tsunade as she got ready to ask the next couple of questions, however Kagome just dismissed them all and didn't say anything. The interrogation had being going for more than 5 hours now and Tsunade was getting fed up with Kagome's attitude.

Tsunade then called for the Anbu ninja's that had brought her t the interrogation chamber.

"Take her to her cell, I feel she needs a little bit more time to think through her memories and thoughts" stated Tsunade before leaving the room herself. But before leaving the entire chamber she turned to Sasuke.

"You'll be on guard duty for the next couple of hours" she said "Some one will come and relieve you when your duty is up"

Sasuke nodded and turned back to face Kagome before turning away again.

When the Anbu reached the cell Sasuke opened the cell door for them and the Anbu roughly threw her in the cell, causing Kagome to fall to her knees and then flat on her face, as the paralysis drug prevented her from large movement.

Afterwards the Anbu's went to guard the front of the entire prison house, while Sasuke stood leant against a wall looking at the wall occasionally glancing at Kagome to see what she was doing.

Kagome just sat up against the wall, starring down at the prison floor, she could feel the affects of the paralysis drug beginning to ware off, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before she would be able to break out of this cell.

They had both being like this for 5 hours now, nothing said, no movement, nothing. It was then that one of the Anbu's guarding the front doors, walked in with Shikamaru, Shikaku and Yoshino Nara.

"Lady Tsunade has granted them passage to see if they can make Kagome confess" stated the Anbu

Sasuke just nodded his head, as he motioned them to her cell. When they looked at her they just saw her sat against the cell wall, her eyes had moved from the cell floor to look at them, they noticed that her eyes where filled with a cold darkness and Shikaku could tell that she had fought many battles within her young life, just by looking at those eyes which was the first time any of them had ever seen.

Yoshino gasped at what she saw, she wasn't used to see Kagome like this, she wasn't used to the cold look she was giving them, when Kagome had first come into their home she had being loving, caring and without a hint of coldness within her being, but all she could was another girl, one who she knew was a child in the world of battle.

"Kagome, what happened to your eyes?" asked Yoshino

Kagome didn't answer she just continued to stare at her, but then she replied with,

"These are my true eyes" she stated

"Kagome, what is wrong with you, why won't you tell the Hokage anything, why are you digging yourself in a deeper hole?" asked Shikaku

"I believe that is none of your business" stated Kagome

"Kagome what are you saying, we're your family!" shouted Shikamaru through the cell bars

Kagome looked up at him, their eyes connected and there she saw the worry, the sadness and other emotions she didn't expect to see from him.

"The reason I am a suspect of working with these demons is because I told her to stay out of my way!" stated Kagome

"But Kagome this is her village she has a right to get involved" stated Shikamaru

"Yes Shikamaru, it may be her village, but this is my battle, this is why I told her to stay out of it, now it will take me longer to kill that demon!" she stated her anger beginning to seep through but she collected her self and just glared.

"How can that be true?" asked Sasuke who had been quiet for a long time listening in to the conversation

Kagome and the Nara's all turned to see him approach the cell.

"Kagome you were hugging him, how could we not think you aren't the enemy if you're that close to the enemy?" asked Sasuke

"What?" asked Kagome?

"I saw him hug you Kagome" stated Sasuke

"Yes Sasuke he was hugging me, not the other away around" stated Kagome as her frustration began to seep through into her cold voice but yet again she remembered to regain her self

They were then interrupted by the same Anbu man who brought the Nara's in.

"Time is up" he states

The Nara's left without a word, not even a goodbye, leaving Kagome and Sasuke.

"Then why didn't you pull away from him?" asked Sasuke continuing with the conversation

"Sasuke, do you honestly think I would stay that close to that despicable demon if I had the choice?" asked Kagome

"I don't know Kagome would you?" asked Sasuke his stubborn streak coming through

"And here I thought you trusted me Sasuke, what a fool I was to trust someone like you" she said "I am pathetic, I still haven't learnt" she said more to her self

Sasuke looked at her and when he did he noticed her eyes weren't their cold pointed eyes she had previously but soft caring eyes, which when they were directed at him he noticed they were showing love towards him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, even though you don't trust me, you need to know that I am in love with you!" stated Kagome

Sasuke looked shocked for a moment, but before he could reply a large explosion was heard out side.

**A/N: there's another update, lol twice in one week anyways I put in some Sasuke/caromed not much but a bit, erm… this fic is coming to an end soon but I hope you enjoy this chap although it's not really much besides an interrogation lol, I'll try and update soon again, because I've being naughty and neglected my assignment work from college lol!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

1**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha: - Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. SasukeKagome

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

"Sasuke, do you honestly think I would stay that close to that despicable demon if I had the choice?" asked Kagome

"I don't know Kagome would you?" asked Sasuke his stubborn streak coming through

"And here I thought you trusted me Sasuke, what a fool I was to trust someone like you" she said "I am pathetic, I still haven't learnt" she said more to her self

Sasuke looked at her and when he did he noticed her eyes weren't their cold pointed eyes she had previously but soft caring eyes, which when they were directed at him he noticed they were showing love towards him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, even though you don't trust me, you need to know that I am in love with you!" stated Kagome

Sasuke looked shocked for a moment, but before he could reply a large explosion was heard out side.

**Chapter 20-****The real battle begins**

Both Sasuke and Kagome turned in the direction of the explosion, Kagome's face turned into a frown as she growled inaudibly.

'Yukio' thought Kagome "Sasuke you have to let me out of here!" began Kagome as she raced to the cell gates.

Sasuke just looked at her, but turned and went to see what was going on.

Kagome gave a frustrated growl.

'What the hell is he thinking?' questioned Kagome in her mind

Then another explosion was heard, then another and another, until it became a regular occurrence.

Kagome began to scream and shout for someone to come and release her so she could help the village but no one came, she didn't no whether it was due to their lack of trust in her or her voice was unable to be heard over the noise of the explosions.

Kagome racked her brain trying to think of anyway she could get out, but then suddenly stopped and walked over to the small bed in the corner and sat down pulling her knees up to her chin and resting her head on them.

'Just calm down Kagome and think, otherwise you're not going to get anywhere' Kagome thought to herself.

Meanwhile with Sasuke, he was in the middle of fighting low class demon. When he had first exited the prison house he found that the Anbu guarding the outer perimeter of the prison house to be engaged in a battle with creatures he had never seen before, he also noticed that all his own friends were engaged in battle with these creatures, he saw Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru taking them out swiftly has his other friends struggled slightly but soon found a way to become victorious however he soon found himself engaged in his own battle.

In the meantime Tsunade had ordered all Anbu and jounin to engage the enemy and a few select chuunin and for the rest of the Chuunin to escort the genin's and villagers to safety away from the enemy.

Tsunade also got ready to leave her office as she made her way to the leader of the enemy Yukio, smashing anyone in the way with her strength.

Back with Kagome, she continued to sit there and think and then glanced up to see her weaponry not too far just on the opposite wall. That's when the idea hit her. Kagome stood from her place and walked towards the lock on the cell. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate, and pink glow began to surround her but then it suddenly turned red, she held her right hand in front of her face and when she opened her eyes she saw that her hand had grown exceedingly razor-sharp claws, she put the claw of her index finger into the clock and began to unlock the cell door. Soon a small nose indicating that the door had opened was heard and Kagome's hand returned to its natural state, as she rushed out of the cell and began to put on her weaponry, her two swords held at her side and her quiver full of arrows strapped to her back as she held on arrow and her bow in her hands as she made her way through the prison house and out of the door.

There Kagome found Sasuke and the Anbu engaged in battle with the demons, not noticing that she had escaped her cell. She quickly notched an arrow and let it go, as it flew through the air purifying several demons and relieving Sasuke and the Anbu from their battles, they all looked up to see Kagome.

"Kagome?" questioned Sasuke

"I told you it's my job to protect humans from these demons" stated Kagome

The Anbu just looked at her and began to fight the immediate threat, which were the demons but all the demons in the area where taken out by Kagome within seconds only using two other arrows.

Kagome was just about to hurry out of the area to a new area full of demons until someone grabbed hold of her hand pulling her to a stop.

Kagome turned round to find Sasuke.

"Kagome…" began Sasuke

"Fight now, talk later" stated Kagome as she ripped her arm from our tog his hands and began to make her way towards to main battle area taking out as many low class demons as she could.

Meanwhile with Tsunade she was engaged in a battle with Yukio and wasn't fairing very well, even with her super strength, the other ninja present were at the moment engaged in a battle with demons around them. Tsunade tried to pick herself up off the floor, however Yukio just kicked her sending her a couple yards away, she felt like collapsing but she couldn't not with this demon still loose. Tsunade was also aware that Naruto had also been using his demon chakra but was quickly loosing it has hordes of demons attacked him. Tsunade quickly turned back to her opponent only to see Yukio right in front of her with a malicious grin plastered on his face. He picked her up not too graciously by the throat; she dangled not so gracefully in the air gagging for breath from the air as her hands gripped his own trying to get him to release her. But not long after he had picked her up, an arrow glowing pink flew over his arm and shot threw every demon present besides Yukio as well as demonising Naruto's demon Chakra.

"That was a warning shot, I promise the next will hit its target" stated a voice from the direction the arrow came.

Yukio turned his attention to the source as a grin lit his face as he threw Tsunade to the side and began to take a few steps forwards.

"Kagome I wondered when you would arrive…" Yukio began

'Kagome?' thought Tsunade within her hazy mind

"One last chance Kagome, become my mate or die with the rest of these pathetic humans" Yukio stated

Kagome said nothing she just stood there an arrow aimed at his heart.

Suddenly Yukio was right in front of her.

"Your answer?" he asked

"The same as all the other times you've asked, No!" Kagome stated firmly

"Then you're in the way, and do you know what happens to things that get in my way?" he asked rhetorically as Kagome just starred at him "I break them"

And just as he said that very last sentence Kagome's ears as well as everyone else's ears picked up the sound of wood braking, Kagome looked at the bow in her hands as the bow fell to the floor in pieces.

'No' thought Kagome 'That was a present from Kaede'

Then without any more time for thought Kagome found that Yukio's palm was in her face and seconds later she found her self flying backwards in the air.

"Kagome!" shouted several voices

Kagome got to her feet and discarded her quiver of arrows t the floors and got into a fighting stance which the Ninja of Konoha were now familiar with seeing.

Kagome suddenly set off running only for her to disappear within a blur as both Yukio and Kagome exchanged blows after blows. Then the Konoha ninja were able to see them once again as they starred at once another form across the field. Suddenly Yukio pulled out his sword and got into his stance and Kagome got into her own.

"Why isn't she drawing her sword?" asked Sakura who was beside Naruto and Shikamaru, Neither said a word.

"She can't possibly fight him without a weapon of her own" commented Ino as she continued to watch the match between Kagome and Yukio

Kagome glanced to her side where she saw both swords, Tetsaiga and Tensaiga.

'If I use Tetsaiga now I won't be able to use its fully power, it'll just be rusted old sword' thought Kagome as she tried to think of what she could do to defend her self.

"Ready or not here I come" taunted Yukio as he began to charge her, sword ready to attack.

Yukio went to swipe at Kagomes neck in an attempt to chop her head off, but only swiped thin air as Kagome ducked, Yukio took this opportunity to bring his sword straight down where Kagome caught within the palm of her hands as they both pushed against one another in a battle of strength, the sword cutting into Kagome's palm as blood began to flow freely from her hands to the ground and before long Kagome began to become dizzy and felt her strength leave her.

Yukio took advantage of this and kicked her down as her vision began to blur knocking her flat on her back and before anyone could do anything or move in fact Yukio drove the blade of his sword into her heart making her gasp as pain seared throughout her body as he eyes widened in shock and then began to shut slowly.

'I was too careless…far too careless' she thought and with that her eyes slide shut with just the blurred sounds of her worried friends.

**A/N: O I have finally updated lol and I hope you enjoyed this chap lol please review and let me know what you think and I'll try and update ASAP!!!! ******


	21. Chapter 21

1**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha: - Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. SasukeKagome

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap:**

Yukio took advantage of this and kicked her down as her vision began to blur knocking her flat on her back and before anyone could do anything or move in fact Yukio drove the blade of his sword into her heart making her gasp as pain seared throughout her body as her eyes widened in shock and then began to shut slowly.

'I was too careless…far too careless' she thought and with that her eyes slide shut with just the blurred sounds of her worried friends.

**Chap****ter 21 resurrection or rebirth?**

Kagome's motionless form laid in a puddle of her own blood, the whole of the battle field immobile as everyone froze in place and looked upon the scene in front of them.

Sasuke just stood there not knowing what emotion to show through his expression, for he was feeling all kinds of emotions right now. Then without warning he launched a full on attack at Yukio , only to be pushed back, but Sasuke just continued to get back up rage of losing Kagome blinding him as he fought.

Yukio knocked Sasuke to the ground once more, hitting him in the stomach as blood flowed from his mouth. Sasuke just wiped the blood that trailed down his face and was about the stand up again to attack Yukio in vengeance when Sasuke realised that Yukio's attention was no longer on him but on Kagome's motionless body, this anger Sasuke even more, until; he glanced at Kagome's body only to see that her body was glowing with an unusual blue transparent light.

'It can't be' thought Yukio

Then without a second thought Yukio charged towards Kagome's body ready to stab it with his sword, in the background as he neared her body he could hear the Konoha ninja's racing after him in an attempt to stop him.

When he reached her he plunged his sword downwards towards her heart as he heard the screams of the ninja's behind him, only for his own heart to skip a beat of terror when he felt pressure push against his own strength on his sword and looked down to see that a clawed hand that dawned two maroon stripes around the wrist.

Yukio's eyes widened as the clawed hand squeezed the blade of the sword causing blood to spill from the hand as the swords blade shattered into many pieces.

Yukio looked in shock as looked down at the female below him to find read merciless eyes starring back at him as a twisted smile showed upon her face showing off her fangs, along with two maroon stripes at either side of her face, her long silver hair scatter across the ground, but what stood out the most was the blue crescent moon in the middle of her forehead which could just be barely seen beneath her bangs.

Then without a moments hesitation she punched her fist through Yukio's stomach sending him flying a few metres away from her.

The ninja's present looked on in fright, frozen on their spot not sure what to do in case they provoke her, now that they saw Kagome in a demon form.

Kagome walked towards the spot that Yukio's body lay as he tried to recover the blow she had just given him, his breathing heavy and fast.

As she neared him Kagome began to smell the scent of his fear which only increased the twisted grin thrown across her face.

**A/N: Hi everyone I know that its very short but I want to know if you've got any ideas for me because it is nearly the end of this fic now in next couple of chaps so please let me know what you'd like to see happen and I'll debate them thanks!!! ******


	22. Chapter 22

1Summary: Naruto/Inuyasha: - Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects

1**Summary:** Naruto/Inuyasha: - Kagome has come home for last time in the feudal era, her mother Kun Loon decides to send her to live with her cousin for awhile, but when she arrives it's not what she expects. SasukeKagome

**Not What You Expect**

**Recap**

When he reached her he plunged his sword downwards towards her heart as he heard the screams of the ninja's behind him, only for his own heart to skip a beat of terror when he felt pressure push against his own strength on his sword and looked down to see that a clawed hand that dawned two maroon stripes around the wrist.

Yukio's eyes widened as the clawed hand squeezed the blade of the sword causing blood to spill from the hand as the swords blade shattered into many pieces.

Yukio looked in shock as looked down at the female below him to find read merciless eyes starring back at him as a twisted smile showed upon her face showing off her fangs, along with two maroon stripes at either side of her face, her long silver hair scatter across the ground, but what stood out the most was the blue crescent moon in the middle of her forehead which could just be barely seen beneath her bangs.

Then without a moments hesitation she punched her fist through Yukio's stomach sending him flying a few metres away from her.

The ninja's present looked on in fright, frozen on their spot not sure what to do in case they provoke her, now that they saw Kagome in a demon form.

Kagome walked towards the spot that Yukio's body lay as he tried to recover the blow she had just given him, his breathing heavy and fast.

As she neared him Kagome began to smell the scent of his fear which only increased the twisted grin thrown across her face.

**Chapter 22**

Kagome stood above is his injured form grinning, she reached to her side and drew tetsaiga's blade from its sheath and within seconds Yukio's head was swiped right off his body. The ninja's surrounding her looked upon her with a mixture of emotions, however the one's that shone mainly through everyone's eyes and faces were shock and fear at her malicious act.

But not long after Kagome began to feel her body give out as she began to fall backwards; her long silver hair which began to turn back ebony, flying upwards past her face with the pressure and force of the fall to the ground followed by the clattering of her sword against the ground.

'I did it; I was able to defeat that demon' was the only thought that ran through Kagome's mind as her eye's began to close, her demonic markings leaving her body.

Tsunade began to stand as Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Kiba, shino, Neji, lee and Kakashi made their way towards Kagome's still body. Medic ninja's began to run around the fields healing the different ninja around the battlefield.

"Get a stretcher and get her immediate attention" ordered Tsunade as she caught one of medic Ninja's running around.

"Yes lady Tsunade, right away!" said the medic ninja as he ran to egt a stretcher followed by two other medic ninja's.

**A few days later…..**

Kagome groaned as she attempted to sit up, but quickly lay back down.

"Does it hurt?" asked a distinct males voice

Kagome turned to see who was beside her to find non other than Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" she questioned

"You were beaten up pretty badly by that demon, you're lucky to be alive" he stated.

Kagome looked down at her bandaged wound, which was over her heart.

"I guess I am" she answered shortly

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door and without another moments notice Tsunade walked in with Sakura walking in beside her. Both Sakura and Tsunade looked at Sasuke acknowledging his presence before moving forwards towards Kagome.

"You heal quite quickly, even for a demon" stated Tsunade as she gave Kagome a sharp look

Kagome just looked back at her, no emotions shown through her cold face or eyes.

"Is it that bad that I have diluted demon blood?" Kagome asked nothing in her voice giving away the pain she felt.

Tsunade just looked at her for another moment, before looking at the clip board she held in her hand.

"Now that you have awaken I will do my final checks and then you may be discharged from the hospital" stated Tsunade

"Does this mean I will not be imprisoned?" asked Kagome

Tsunade gave a short nod before she began to give Kagome a final check over.

"However Kagome I need to know which side of you family did you inherit your demon blood?" asked Tsunade as she finished her checks

Kagome just looked at her and then turned her head to look at the quilt.

"It's important Kagome; I need to know if Shikamaru will turn into a demon during battle like you did" stated Tsunade "It's just a precaution.'

"You don't have to worry, I didn't inherit this blood from either side of my family" stated Kagome as small smile graced her face as she just remembered how she how she had inherited the blood.

Everyone in the room gave a puzzled and confused look.

"How is that?" asked Sasuke speaking for the first time since Tsunade and Sakura entered the room.

"It's all apart of my past and training as a priestess, lets just say that I was adopted into a great demon lord's family" stated Kagome

Everyone gave her another puzzled and confused look, but she just smiled and began to stand up.

"Now if you could all leave and allow me time to dress my self I would be grateful thank you" asked Kagome as she reached for her clothing that had been brought to her by Shikamaru.

Everyone nodded and left the room.

Once she was ready she exited the room and found that Sasuke was stood outside waiting on her.

"Tsunade already signed you out so we can leave" stated Sasuke "I will escort you home" he stated with no room for an argument

Kagome just nodded and followed him down the halls and out the hospital doors. As Kagome walked alongside Sasuke quietly she began to notice that the atmosphere around the town area was different from what it used to be, people began giving her weary looks and began to walk around her leaving huge spaces around tem both, she glanced to Sasuke and saw him looking at her with look that Kagome just couldn't place, but she guessed he noticed the way everyone was treating her; however they just continued to walk down the streets until they reached the Nara residence.

Kagome turned to Sasuke and smiled at him, which took Sasuke by surprise.

"Thank you Sasuke for walking me here, but I think I should go in now, I feel I have a lot to think about" she said

Sasuke nodded as he watched her turn around and began to walk through the Nara's door, however he didn't want it to just end like that he wanted to hug her, kiss her, anything just to tell her that it was alright and that she could rely on him, but he knew he couldn't not when she was going through physical and emotional pain.

Kagome entered the household and was greeted by her uncle and cousin getting ready to go out.

"Ah Kagome you're home" said Mrs. Nara nervously as she began to walk backwards slightly

"Are you going somewhere?" Kagome asked ignoring the nervous glances her aunt was giving her.

"We were going to come and see you but it seems that you have come home now" stated Shikamaru

Kagome smiled.

"Erm if you don't mind I'd like to go rest in my room" stated Kagome

The Nara's just nodded and Kagome began to proceed up the stairs.

When Kagome entered her room, she looked around and found that everything was the same as she left it apart from her weapons that had been tidily put in the corner.

She walked over towards the window and looked out to see builders rebuilding houses that had been damaged in the fight against Yukio. Kagome sighed again and walked over to her bed and laid down.

She picked the jewel up which rested around her neck.

"You brought me trouble again" she whispered

Kagome looked towards the ceiling.

'The town's people and aunt seem to be wary of me, maybe I should just leave, after all I did bring great distress, all because of a jewel'

These were Kagome's last thoughts before she drifted off into sleep.

Meanwhile Sasuke was in town with both Sakura and Naruto.

"So who's the ring for?" asked Naruto as they walked down the bustling streets.

"Don't be an idiot Naruto, it's for Kagome!" shouted Sakura

"What!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs, people around them stopped what they were doing for a couple of seconds to see what all the noise was about but then continued on with what they were doing.

"I am going to propose to Kagome" stated Sasuke

"That's awfully brave, are you sure you can do that, even without asking the permission of her family?"

Sasuke, Ino and Sakura all turned around to come face to face with Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

"Hn" was Sasuke's only answer

**Later that night….**

Kagome awoke with a yawn, she rubbed her eyes and glanced out the window and saw that night had fallen, Kagome yawned again before getting up off her bed and walking out the door and towards the stairway and down the stairs, but stopped suddenly when she heard voices. Kagome crouched down on the stairway, she was surprised they hadn't noticed her but she guessed they must have been to deep into the conversation, Kagome was just about the turn back and go back to her room when she heard a name mentioned and decided to stay and listen even though she knew it was wrong to eavesdrop.

"What did Tsunade say about Kagome?" asked Mrs. Nara

"It's impossible" answered Mr. Nara

"What, impossible?" asked Mrs. Nara

"Yes, according to Tsunade, Kagome doesn't actually have a demon trapped inside her, Kagome herself is the demon" stated Mr. Nara

"Oh my are we going to do?" asked Mrs. Nara

"Continue on as normal" stated Mr. Nara

"Normal, normal you say, how can we continue on as normal when there's a demon in the house, she'll have to leave" stated Mrs. Nara

"Dear we can't just kick her out of the house, we're family" stated Mr. Nara

"Family, yes we are family and that is why I'm doing this to protect us and to protect herself, we maybe ninja's but we wouldn't be able to face something as malicious and vicious as we saw the day of the battle" stated Mrs. Nara

'I guess that's my choice made for me, I guess I'll be leaving' she thought as she stood and made her way up the stairs and back to her room

**Next Morning…**

Kagome woke up and looked across the room and sighed, but got up. She dressed and began walking down stairs where Mrs. Nara was serving breakfast and Mr. Nara was sat reading his paper.

"Where's Shikamaru?" she asked

"He'll be back soon, some friends needed to talk to him I believe" stated Mr. Nara with a grin

"Oh morning Kagome" smiled Mrs. Nara uneasily as she served Kagome her breakfast

Kagome forced a fake smile on her face when memorise of last nights conversation entered mind. She sat down and was about to eat when Shikamaru entered the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Morning Shika." Kagome said as she finished eating her breakfast

"Kagome I have something to talk to you about later" said Shikamaru

"Yeah, sure" she said.

After everyone finished everyone was assembled in the room by Kagome's request.

"What is that you want to tell us Kagome?" asked Mr. Nara

"Well after a lot of careful consideration, I have decided that I am going to move out and leave Konoha" stated Kagome

The room was silent for a moment before…

"Kagome you can's be serious?" asked Shikamaru

"I'm very grateful to you all for allowing me to stay in your home while I was in Konoha but I feel now that I must leave" stated Kagome

"But why?" asked Mr. Nara

"Because I'm the keeper of the jewel of four souls, where I go trouble is bound to follow me because of this jewel" stated Kagome "This is the jewel Yukio was after, this is the reason why he attacked Konoha cause I was here, the keeper the jewel of four souls" she stated pulling out the jewel for them the see.

They all looked at the jewel.

"Over this?" asked Shikamaru ion disbelief.

"Yes, I won't go into much detail but this jewel; is able to grant anyone human or demon any wish he/she desires and now that I know demons do exist here, I must keep moving so as not to endanger those around me" stated Kagome "I will be leaving within a couple of days once I've gathered my stuff and thing's I will need for travelling" stated Kagome

"But what will your mother say?" asked Mr. Nara

"Don't worry I'll call off at home during my travels to inform her, she will understand after all she know what I've been through" stated Kagome

"Can't we change your mind?" asked Mr. Nara

Kagome just shook her head and said,

"My mind is made up; also I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about my departure, I will inform the Hokage myself"

Meanwhile Sasuke was walking towards the Uchiha manor with a glint of happiness in his eyes. This morning he had asked Shikamaru for his help to get Kagome to a gathering where he would propose to her, he knew it wasn't like him to do such as thing in front of loads of people but they were his friends and he knew Kagome would like it.

**Few days later….**

Kagome was all ready to leave.

"I will come visit sometime" stated Kagome

"Yeah do" said Mr. Nara as he hugged her followed by Mrs. Nara reluctantly

Kagome smiled and asked,

"Where's Shikamaru?"

"He said he should be back, he said that he had urgent business" answered Mrs. Nara

"Oh, I see, well I cant wait for him, I must leave now, tell Shikamaru that I'm sorry that I have to leave without saying good bye but I will see him some other time when I come visit" asked Kagome

Mr and Mrs. Nara nodded as Kagome left out the front door and towards the gate.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was racing towards where everyone was meeting to watch Sasuke's proposal. It had plagued him for several days now and even though Kagome ahad said to not let others know of her departure, he couldn't help but do what he's doing now and that was to tell Sasuke. Finally he had made it to the meeting place, he burst in and looked around, and the entire place had gone quite with his intrusion.

"It's about time you go here your late!" shouted Ino through the silence

"Where's Kagome?" asked Sasuke as he stood confused as to why she wasn't there

"Kagome has decided that she is leaving Konoha" panted Shikamaru

"What!" everyone exclaimed

Shock was written throughout his entire body and slowly pain began to show in his eyes and without another though he had run out and was heading towards the village gates followed by everyone else present.

Meanwhile at the village gates Kagome took one last glance at Konoha before she turned to leave.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to look who had called her to see Sasuke running towards her with everyone else following behind him.

'How?" Kagome thought 'How did he know?'

Then she saw Shikamaru just slightly behind Sasuke and glared at him.

"Kagome where are you going?" asked Sasuke once he came to a stop

"I am leaving the village" she stated as though it was obvious

"But why?" he asked pain filling his voice

"So I can protect you and this village from demons that will come after me" she stated

"I don't understand" he stated walking slowly towards her

"Sasuke I love you and I don't want you to have to fight demons just because I am here, I don't want you to come to harm, after all you're my precious person" Kagome stated as some tears slowly trickled down her face.

"Why would they come after you and besides I'll be able to protect myself" he stated confused by what she was saying

"The demons come after me because I am the keeper of the jewel everyone wants, it is able to grant wishes and this is what the demons want, if I had known that demons still existed I would never of come here" she stated

"But Kagome I love you" he stated

Kagome just looked at him and smiled, everyone else watched on as this tender moment took place.

"Kagome I love you so much that I want you to be my wife, I want you to marry you" he stated as tears edged at his eyes at the thought of losing her

"Sasuke I would love more than anything than to stay by your side and become your wife, but I cannot stay here and you cannot leave here, so I must leave" she stated

Sasuke put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring and held in front of him offering it to her.

"Take this and know that I am always with you" he stated

Kagome looked at him, then to the ring and then to him again and nodded. She held out her hand to him and he slipped it onto her left ring finger and smiled at her which she returned and then without another second he pulled her into a passionate kiss, which caused Lee to blush and go about their youthfulness before Sakura punched him.

Then with one last embrace Kagome left through the gates of Konoha saying good bye to everyone, silent tears flowing out of her eyes.

'I will return one day, even if it's only for you Sasuke' were Kagome's last thoughts before she began her next journey.

**A/N: OK I don't know how you liked that chapter and yes that was the very end of the story, so please review and let me know what you think about the ending, I hope you all enjoyed this story even though it's taken me so long to just finish off the ending lol ******


End file.
